


Moving On

by AOrvat



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Что делать, если не осталось миров для завоевания?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Maxima
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moving On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240928) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 21 мая 2014 г. (см. комментарии к оригиналу). 
> 
> Перевод перенесен с Фикбука.

В эту ночь была очередь Уолли нести вахту на спутнике Лиги Справедливости. Для него это обычно означало поиграть в полдюжины компьютерных игр, позвонить ЗФ несколько раз (хорошо, раз десять или одиннадцать), пока Джон, наконец, не наорёт и не бросит трубку, поиграть ещё в пять или шесть видеоигр, отзвониться парочке девчонок, чьи номера у него завалялись, посмотреть какую-нибудь мыльную оперу и закончить пробежкой по кругу по Сторожевой башне, лишь бы удержаться от выстрела в голову из-за скуки. Однажды он и в самом деле выстрелил в себя, а затем понёсся прочь быстрее, чем могла летевшая пуля. К сожалению, он позабыл проверить, что находилось позади него, и выражение лица Бэтмена, увидевшего разбитый монитор, положило конец именно этому виду развлечений.

Тем не менее, хотя бы на этот раз после бурного дня наступила тихая ночь: Максима ворвалась в Солнечную систему ради очередной попытки уговорить Супермена стать её императором, а когда этот великолепный план не сработал, что не стало большим сюрпризом ни для кого кроме неё, она устроила истерику, едва не снеся парочку небоскрёбов, и оставила дымящийся кратер посреди поля в Канзасе. Супермену удалось успокоить её через несколько часов, но не раньше, чем её корабль получил повреждения достаточно серьёзные, чтобы не смочь покинуть систему. И теперь стоял в стыковочном отсеке со слугами, копошащимися вокруг, проводя ремонт, и Супермен, и ЗФ болтались вокруг, не спуская с неё глаз.

Что значило, Уолли было с кем поболтать, пока есть темы для болтовни.

\- Я знаю, большинство их имён глупы, и, да, хорошо, Радужный Наездник и Зеркальный Мастер вроде как не фонтан…

Джон неопределённо хмыкнул.

\- … но Абра Кадабра, должно быть, самое нелепейшее имя, и он по-настоящему неприятен, никогда не угадаешь, что этот парень собирается вытворить. С другой стороны, - Уолли молнией взбежал по лестнице вслед за Джоном, перелетевшим на второй уровень мостика, - Трикстер звучит круто, но он просто псих. Но, возможно, худший это Зум. Хотя и с Гроддом морока. Ну, и Капитан Холод тоже, но он не такой уж злой, понимаешь? Я имею в виду, иногда приходится поволноваться, что он убьет меня, но не сказать, что он собирается отправиться убивать толпу беззащитных старушек, если я не подоспею вовремя.

Из коридора на посадочную площадку, слегка осторожничая и оглядываясь по сторонам, вышел Супермен. Уолли покачал головой. Не то, чтобы он хотел увидеть, как большой парень остепенится в далёкой-далёкой звёздной системе и всякое такое, но это печальный день для всего человечества, когда такая горячая детка, как Максима покидает Землю, не получив хотя-бы хорошего секса. Он попытался предложить небольшой дружеский совет:

\- Слушай, просто переспи с ней, и сделай это вроде по-быстрому. Поверь мне, она никогда не перезвонит тебе. – Но Супермен лишь зыркнул на него и вышел вон. И не то, чтобы Супермен встречался с кем-то, но точно по кому-то «сох» или вроде того.

Максима парила над своим космическим кораблем, скрестив руки на груди и всё ещё дуясь. «Очень плохо, что помимо крупной рыбины она не может разглядеть всех остальных, плавающих в океане, – с сожалением думал Уолли. – Чёрт, это были бы прекрасные…» Он отвел глаза в сторону и поспешно постарался подумать о чем-то другом, пока она не узнала.

\- Ну, так, э-э-э, что ты скажешь, ЗФ? Кто худший из худших? Синестро?

Джон пожал плечами.

\- Против кого бы я ни сражался, злодей он и есть злодей.

Уолли закатил глаза.

\- Ох, прошу. Кого-нибудь из них должно быть побить труднее всего. 

\- Это плохая идея, думать о них в таком ключе, - сообщил Джон. – Или, в конце концов, ты недооценишь кого-нибудь, кого посчитаешь вторым сортом, или ослабишь свой дух перед нелёгкой борьбой. Они все одинаковы.

Как всегда никакого веселья. 

\- Эй, Супи, ну же, что скажешь? Любой из верхушки твоего списка?

\- Зелёный Фонарь прав, - начал было Супермен, но Максима издала короткий, издевательский смешок и устремилась вниз, чтобы присоединиться к ним.

\- Человек? – Спросила она. – Обычный человек, один из этих хилых слабаков?

Супермен выглядел раздосадованным, и Уолли не мог винить его.

\- Эй, читать чужие мысли это не по-дружески, - заявил Уолли. Затем посмотрел на Супермена. – Ну, кто это?

Тот приобрёл ещё более раздосадованный вид, а затем вздохнул.

\- Лютор.

\- Нет, правда? – Уолли моргнул. – Я имею в виду, хуже Дарксайда? Бессмертного чувака с гигантской злобной адской планетой и нескончаемой армией?

\- Лютор хуже, потому что он лучше, - ответил Супермен, чем не прибавил больше смысла, во всяком случае, не для Максимы, по-видимому, потому как она нахмурилась и вновь улетела, скрывшись за дальним бортом корабля.

Спустя несколько секунд Уолли спросил:

\- Итак, что стоим, чего ждём?

***

Из своего кабинета Лекс услышал грохот: с другой стороны здания разлетелись окна.

\- Я перезвоню тебе позже, Дженсен, - сказал он и повесил трубку.

Он налил виски для себя и стакан свежевыжатого апельсинового сока для Кларка, и облокотился о стол в ожидании, стараясь слишком не выдавать своих чувств. ЛексКорп обошел Уол-Март и пять месяцев назад стал крупнейшей корпорацией в мире, когда новые восстанавливающие медикаменты получили одобрение УПМ [1] и в ту же неделю был получен контракт на стелс-истребители, положив начало неистовой скупке на фондовой бирже, что сделала ассистента его ассистента миллионером, а директоров миллиардерами. Он улыбнулся, чокнулся шампанским с табло биржи, пожал руку отцу, взглянул на недоуменную злобу в его глазах и отправился в постель с удивительно раскованной активисткой Гринпис, оживившей вечеринку, вылив нефть в пунш. После чего пролежал на спине, уставившись в потолок и ничего не ощущая: ни волнения, ни остроты.

За прошедшую неделю он в одиночку пустил на ветер два с половиной миллиарда долларов, а месяц всё равно обещал закончиться уныло. Один из его аналитиков выступил с идеей строительства искусственного архипелага в южной части Тихого океана и провозглашения новой нации под руководством ЛексКорп, приглашая людей стать гражданами, и всё для того, чтобы хоть куда-то деть деньги. Они купили несколько островов для начала работ, и уже образовалась очередь.

Ему принадлежали пять губернаторов, двенадцать сенаторов, тридцать конгрессменов и некое смехотворное количество местечковых политиканов, не говоря уже о величайшем городе в мире. У него не было детей, он был женат пять раз и у него был один инопланетный враг, и только последнее из всего вызывало в нём хоть какие-то эмоции.

Он не знал, что на этот раз спровоцировало Кларка, слишком уж много всякого происходило. В последние дни он не так часто нарушал закон, просто говорил своим людям, чего хочет, а они подправляли законы, чтобы те позволили ему сделать это. Ему много лет не приходилось никого убивать, люди больше не выступали против него. Он подумывал баллотироваться ли на пост президента, или послать всё к черту и стать суперзлодеем в маскарадном костюме, или же, возможно, оба варианта сразу. Можно было предположить, что Кларк находился под действием красного криптонита и пришёл, чтобы убить его, а всё, что Лекс смог почувствовать, так это яркую, жгучую жажду хоть какого-то события.

Двери сорвало с петель и отбросило прочь, клубы дыма и пыли в коридоре развиднелись, в кабинет вошла женщина, шести футов ростом [2], с ниспадающими до плеч рыжими волосами и нечеловеческой красотой супермодели после фотошопа, если не считать тонкого слоя серой пыли на коже и стекающей по рукам крови.

\- Ты не та, кого я ждал, - сообщил Лекс, окидывая её взглядом. Он ощущал тревогу, жизнь. Ему подумалось, что тут чувствуется стиль Кларка, весьма отдалённо, а если и нет, то, по крайней мере, вызов, нечто стоящее беспокойства. 

\- Я Максима с Альмерака, - ответила она, - и твоя охрана смехотворна. Они никогда не удержали бы Кал-Эла.

Лекс улыбнулся. Он знал, кто она.

\- Они и не должны были. Могу ли я предложить выпить?

***

Кларк только начал расслабляться после того, как около часа не видел Максиму, когда понял, что вот уже час он не видел Максиму. Слуги… рабы только съёжились, стоило ему потребовать ответа: «Куда она подевалась?»

\- В управляющем компьютере Лиги есть запись об объекте, покинувшем посадочный отсек, - сообщил Джон, влетая в помещение. – Он направился прямо к Метрополису.

\- Ох, ради… чего она теперь хочет? – Воскликнул Кларк. Было достаточно неприятным увиливать от влюбленности Хлои в старших классах, не вспоминая уж о провальных отношениях с Ланой и Лоис, но по крайней мере, ни одна из них не разрушала город, когда злилась на него.

\- Она лишь желает оказать вам услугу, - пролепетал один из рабов. – Одолжение, уничтожить вашего врага…

Кларк не стал тратить время и брать воздушную маску, так что к тому моменту, как он заполыхал в атмосфере над сияющим ночными огнями Метрополисом, лёгкие жгло от недостатка кислорода. У неё имелся час преимущества, но, может, она столкнулась с трудностями в поисках Лекса, может охрана ЛексКорп подзадержала её?..

В лицевой части башни ЛексКорп красовалась зияющая дыра. Он не мог видеть сквозь освинцованные окна и стены и потому просто нырнул в оставленное ею отверстие, сдувая облако гари. Десятки бронированных роботов Лекс Корп устилали пол, разбитые в щепки, пятна крови демонстрировали, где она оставила тела, хотя жертвы и были убраны, так что кто-то всё таки распоряжался. Двери шахты лифта оказались разбиты и криво свисали. Он взлетел на верхний этаж, через зияющую дыру с другой стороны, и в кабинет.

Он остановился. 

Максима полулежала на большом бархатном диване в центре комнаты, держа бокал шампанского и выглядя одновременно раздражённо и недоумённо. Лекс опирался о стол, так словно большие металлические двери не были открыты подобно консервной банке, и на персидских коврах не виднелось следов потёков крови.

\- Что тебя задержало? – Спросил Лекс.

Кларк уставился на него.

\- Не понимаю, - воскликнула Максима, вставая. И яростно махнула рукой в сторону Лекса. – Как он может быть твоим худшим врагом? В нём нет ничего особенного! Я могу убить его, стоит только пересечь комнату!

\- Твой худший враг? – Лекс вскинул бровь. – Я тронут.

\- Максима, обещаю, если ты хотя бы коснёшься его, то пожалеешь, - проигнорировал Лекса Кларк. – Здесь система защиты, вмонтированная в потолок.

\- На самом деле это просто камеры, - вежливо указал Лекс. – Деструктор материи на спутнике.

Она перевела взгляд на него.

\- Ты никогда не думал об этом, - прозвучало осуждающе.

Лекс пожал плечами.

\- Мне приходилось иметь дело с телепатами и ранее. Не так уж и сложно удерживать несколько мнимых мыслей, чтобы прикрыть план действий в непредвиденных обстоятельствах. Кроме того, - улыбнулся он ей этим легким флиртующим изгибом краешка губ, - я наслаждался беседой.

\- Хорошо, Максима, - оборвал Кларк. – Твой корабль отремонтирован, так что пойдём.

\- Это несколько грубо, Кал, - заметил Лекс, очевидно следуя своей обычной игре, которая, насколько мог судить Кларк, видимо заключалась в том, чтобы достать его как можно сильнее. – Кто-то может решить, что ты чувствуешь себя несколько неспокойно. Знаешь ли, - продолжил он, обращаясь к Максиме по секрету, - некоторые мужчины не способны находиться рядом с равными им женщинами.

Кларк молча уставился на Лекса в то время, как глаза Максимы широко распахнулись.

\- Из-за этого ты мне и отказал? – Потребовала она ответа, разворачиваясь к нему. – Ты… ты, бесхребетный, жалкий… червяк!

\- Нет. Это не… - Тут он остановился, колеблясь, если позволить Максиме так считать, это даст ему избавиться от её преследований, что почти стоило того, чтобы не отвешивать Лексу пинков всю последующую неделю.

\- Я должна была догадаться! – Бушевала Максима. – Какая ещё может быть причина у криптонца жить на этой жалкой захолустной планетке? Не могу поверить, что предлагала свою руку безвольному, трусливому слабаку…

Кларк попятился перед натиском, морщась от силы и чистоты излучаемой ярости, заставлявшей её волосы почти потрескивать.

Лекс открыл портсигар и достал сигару.

\- Не будь слишком строга к нему, - прикуривая, обронил он. – Это своего рода неизбежно: ты берёшь кого-то сильного и помещаешь с людьми слабее него, это притупляет развитие инстинкта борьбы.

Максима придержала вожжи и медленно обернулась к Лексу, сузив глаза. 

\- Ты обычный человек. И, тем не менее, Кал-Эл называет тебя своим самым опасным врагом.

Лекс пожал плечами, выдыхая облако дыма.  
\- Я провёл большую часть детства, будучи слабее окружающих. Это возымело обратный эффект.

\- Так почему же ты до сих пор на этом ничтожном куске грязи?

Лекс задумчиво наклонил голову:  
\- Полагаю, мне ещё не поступало предложений получше.

***

\- Слушай, - сказал Кларк тоном, который, вероятно, полагал рассудительным, - ты же несерьёзно. Альмерак в сотнях световых лет.

\- Нет, не шерстяная, там тропический климат, - отмахнулся Лекс от помощника портного, протягивающего рулон ткани. – Кларк, расстояние имеет значение, только если я соберусь возвращаться. 

Человек двадцать суетились в пентхаусе, пакуя вещи, иногда спотыкаясь о разные обломки от вторжения Максимы. Он не потрудился тщательно прибраться. Кого совет выберет ему на замену, тому и решать, как поступать с этим местом.

Он взял книги с журнального столика, раздумывая. «Искусство войны» – да, Странк и Уайт [3] – нет. Один из максимовых слуг доставил ему машину, что могла втиснуть новый язык в мозг в несколько порций за раз, каждый сеанс ощущался, как приём у стоматолога без новокаина, и у него ломило в затылке последние два дня, но он уже мог поддерживать простейшую беседу на альмеракском и галактическом языке торговцев. Они предоставили её, настроив акцент низшего и среднего классов, так что кто-то на корабле был явно не в восторге от предстоящего союза, но оказалось довольно просто взломать систему и перенастроить так, чтобы получить нечто приближенное к четкому выговору Максимы.

Кларк ничего не ответил. Лекс поднял взгляд, кларков рот сжался в твёрдую, тонкую линию.

\- Просто, как много времени, по твоему мнению, пройдёт, прежде чем вы с Максимой повздорите? Она не самая уравновешенная личность в мире. И тогда ты застрянешь на чужой планете через полгалактики безо всякой возможности вернуться домой.

\- Я тронут твоей заботой, - признал Лекс, - но я справлюсь. Да, прекрасно, тёмно-серый и чёрный подойдут. – Он снял пиджак и начал отстёгивать запонки, пока портные готовили площадку для обмеров. 

\- Либо Максима убьёт тебя, либо ты её, - заявил Кларк.

\- До сих пор счёт: бывшие жены – ноль, я – пять, так что, по крайней мере, по очкам я впереди. Это не романтические отношения, - добавил он, бросая рубашку на кровать, и переходя к поясу. – У нас имеются взаимовыгодные общие цели. Ей необходим император, впечатлить совет министров, а мне новые люди, которых можно впечатлять. Ты стал слишком требовательной аудиторией.

Он выступил из брючин на подставку. Портные бормотали себе под нос, прикладывая швейный метр к его телу. Несколько лет назад он испробовал 3d-сканер с лазерным раскроем, но сработало не очень хорошо. Одежда сидела идеально и не имела индивидуальности, как и одежда фабричного пошива. Тем не менее, лазерная система приносила ЛексКорп несколько сотен миллионов долларов в год за счёт лицензии для высококлассных дизайнерских фирм.

Кларк продолжал стоять на месте, смотря в пол, опустив плечи и выглядя словно побитый щенок, насколько то возможно для героя ростом шесть и четыре фута [4] в спандексе. Лекс оглядел его и невольно подумал: «Я никогда не увижу его снова». Это заставило сжаться где-то в районе диафрагмы, а затем заполнило волной гнева, потому что он вышел из ума, и здесь нет ни черта, о чём стоило бы сожалеть, оставляя позади. 

\- Мне жаль лишать тебя любимой игрушки, - выплюнул он, - но, чтобы остаться мне нужна причина получше. Может, предложишь какую-нибудь?

Кларк вздрогнул и лишь уставился на него.

\- Не думаю. – Лекс повернулся к портным и поднял руки для очередных обмеров. – Береги себя. Но, опять же, не думаю, что у тебя будет много проблем после моего отъезда.

***

Видеть Лекса не в костюме было непривычно. Хотя он хорошо смотрелся в альмеракском наряде, чертовски обтягивающем чёрном трико и развивающемся тёмно-сером плаще, накинутом на плечи, словно носил подобное всю жизнь. На нём были серебристые наручи, вероятно нашпигованные электроникой, и шлем, зажатый под мышкой. Он создавал прекрасный контраст с максимовым золотом и яркими цветами, оба стояли у подножия трапа её корабля. 

Туда грузили ящики. Джон Стюарт просканировал их все, прежде чем те были телепортированы на спутник, но Кларк всё равно просматривал их, почти желая, чтобы хоть один взорвался, и это могло обернуться каким-то хитроумным планом-ловушкой.

\- Это, конечно, более чем в пять миллиардов раз неверно, променять тебя на Лютора, но разве это не хорошо? - Спросил Уолли. – Я имею в виду, она отстала от тебя и забирает его с собой, одним выстрелом двух зайцев.

Мнение остальных во многом совпадало с позицией Джона:  
\- Скатертью дорожка.

Бэтмен подошёл к перилам и стал рядом, молчаливо наблюдая. Кларк постоял несколько минут, а затем выпалил:  
\- Рад, что видишь его в последний раз?

\- На Альмераке экспансионистская воинственная культура и мощный флот. – Ответил Бэтмэн.

Кларк ждал продолжения, но, видимо, это было всё, что Брюс собирался сказать. Он развернулся и исчез в коридоре.

Последний сундук оказался на борту, и Максима властно воздела руку. Перила в руках Кларка смялись с металлическим скрежетом, но Лекс даже глаз не поднял. Взял Максиму под руку, и они вместе взошли по трапу. Он никогда не оглядывался.

Альмеракский корабль плавно выскользнул из дока. Кларк не уходил, хотя разряжением тут же потянуло плащ, и он вынужден был задержать дыхание. Гипердвигатель полыхнул ещё до того, как проём стыковочного отсека вновь закрылся, и судно растянуло и бросило далеко к звёздам, подобно резинке. Он стоял один, склонив голову, пока створки опять не закрылись, и воздух медленно с шипением не вернулся.

Он никогда больше не увидит Лекса.

***

\- Слушай, что народу остаётся сказать? «Эй, здоровяк, как насчет того, чтобы в следующий раз не спасать детей из горящего здания?» - Распалялся Уолли. – Но, говорю тебе, многие из них выходят из себя.

Невероятно. Джон завершил очередной комплекс отжиманий и встал вытереть лицо.

\- Это их проблема. Если их эго слишком велико, чтобы принять помощь, им не следует браться за подобную работу.

\- Никто не против появления Супермена, когда случается кризис, - продолжал Уолли. – Но, если он спасёт всех котят с деревьев…

\- То что? Бустер Голд недостаточно засветится в вечерних новостях? – Фыркнул Джон.

\- Люди не видят результатов своих усилий, - неожиданно вставил Бэтмен, выскользая из теней. Джон до чёртиков ненавидел подобное. Всегда приходилось напрягаться, чтобы не дать показать своего неведения, что приятель был тут. – Это плохо сказывается на моральном духе.

\- Если у кого-то проблемы с Суперменом, вторгающимся на их территорию, они могут обсудить это с ним, - категорично отрезал Джон. – У меня есть заботы поважнее.

\- Прекрасно, как насчёт заботы о том, что половина чёртовой Лиги собирается уволиться? – Спросил Флэш. – Чёрная Канарейка была так сердита, что чуть не ушла на прошлой неделе. Супермен заявился, когда она пресекала ограбление банка, и разнёс пару стен, вынося парней, которых она уже заманила в свои сети. Речь не о Бустере или ком-то ещё, речь о нём.

Джон почувствовал, как заиграли желваки. И бросил полотенце в корзину для белья.

\- Хотите поговорить о Супермене за его спиной, делайте это без меня. Разговор окончен.

Он демонстративно вышел и направился по коридору, а затем резко остановился, проходя мимо смотровой площадки: Кларк стоял у иллюминатора, смотря в пустое звёздное пространство. Джон несколько раз ругнулся про себя и подошел присоединиться к нему. Кларк не сказал ни слова.

\- Не позволяй этому повлиять на себя, - обратился Джон.

\- Они не так уж неправы. – Голос Кларка звучал устало. – Может мне следует покинуть Лигу.

\- К чёрту, - отрезал Джон. – Ты всё это организовал. Ты почти и есть Лига.

\- А не должен, - тихо сказал Кларк. – Брюс прав: если я деморализую остальную команду…

\- Приближающаяся угроза, - прервал компьютер спутника. У Джона едва хватило времени включить и поднять щиты, прежде чем весь наблюдательный купол разнесло вдребезги, и воздух со свистом рванул наружу, закреплённая болтами обстановка беззвучно мотылялась в возникшем вакууме. Внешний экран опустился почти мгновенно, но не раньше, чем нечто, чем бы оно ни было, пробило Кларком стену позади.

Джон выбежал и обнаружил Кларка, удерживающим за запястья Максиму.

\- Ты, ты, грязный, лживый… - задохнулась она, высвободила руку и двинула в челюсть кроссом справа.

\- Ай! – Вскрикнул Кларк и ударил её с силой, достаточной, чтобы заставить отшатнуться на несколько шагов. 

Джон выпустил пару связывающих полос вокруг неё.

\- Хорошо, хватит, - приказал он, пока она яростно боролась с захватами, будучи слишком разозлённой, чтобы сосредоточить силы и разорвать их. – А теперь, какого чёрта всё это?

\- Эй, чего случилось? – Молнией пронесся и остановился Флэш. – О, э-э-э, эй, Супермен, - дурацки промямлил он. – Это была Максима?

Бэтмен, следовавший за ним, увидев Кларка, не выглядел ни в малейшей степени виновато.

\- Я говорил вам, что смотровая палуба уязвима.

\- Я вырву твои кишки и задушу тебя ими! – Выплюнула Максима в адрес Кларка. – Ты спланировал это! Вы сговорились, чтобы унизить меня…

\- О чём, чёрт подери, ты говоришь? – Спросил Кларк.

\- Как будто ты не знаешь! – Ей, наконец, удалось освободиться от пут и опять кинуться на Кларка, нанося удары слишком бешено, чтобы причинить настоящий вред. Ему вновь удалось ухватить её. – Меня низложили!

Джон фыркнул.

\- С более хорошим человеком такого могло и не произойти, - но хватка Кларка у неё на руках внезапно стала достаточно сильной, чтобы перехватило дыхание, и он впечатал её в стену.

\- Если ты была низложена, где Лекс? – Потребовал он ответа.

\- Кто, по-твоему, узурпировал мой трон?! – Проорала она ему в лицо.

Кларк тупо уставился на неё, вновь ослабив хватку. Она вырвалась и выпрямилась, тяжело дыша.

\- Я требую, чтобы ты остановил эту бессердечную, коварную змею, которую ты мне подсунул! Если ты не уберёшь его с моего трона, я обращу твой мир в пустыню! Я убью миллионы…

Тут она прервалась, поскольку Кларк так зашёлся смехом, что ему пришлось прислониться к стене, и она снова в ярости кинулась на него, выплёвывая очередные нечленораздельные оскорбления и угрозы, пока Джон не заключил её в стазисное поле и, чтобы остановить, засунул полузадушенной в один из изоляторов.

Она продолжила тарабанить в дверь изнутри. Кларк всё это время слабо посмеивался, когда же Джон бросил на него неуверенный взгляд, он умудрился выдать:

\- Лекс – шесть, бывшие жены – ноль, – и опять выпал.

\- Что нам теперь делать? – Глядя на дверь, спросил Джон. – Это не удержит её надолго

\- Э-э-э, вы же понимаете, ребята, если Лютор действительно вышвырнул её, ей не остаётся ничего, кроме как болтаться здесь и создавать проблемы? – Заметил Уолли. Он дрогнул, когда стена содрогнулась от силы очередного удара.

\- Это не относится к делу. – Заявил Бэтмен. – На Альмераке агрессивная воинственная культура и значительный флот. Который теперь контролируется Лютором.

\- Погоди, - оборвал Кларк. – Ты серьёзно предлагаешь помочь ей? Мы даже и близко не причастны к этому. Я быстро всё решу, выбросив её из системы пинком…

\- И, конечно же, ничего плохого в том, чтобы оставить население Альмерака и каждую ближайшую населённую систему перед лицом межзвёздной войны, которую Лютор несомненно собирается развязать в ближайшем будущем, - заметил Бэтмен.

***

Кларк по-прежнему впечатлялся фактом посещения других планет, и это несмотря на то, сколько у него имелось лет, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли, что он сам пришелец. Альмерак выглядел не особо странно, раздражающе красиво, на самом деле, с окрашенным в пурпур закатным небом и двумя яркими лунами, и архитектурой, пристыдившей бы византийцев. 

Он прибыл с Джоном, скользя рядом в гиперпространственном туннеле, созданном его кольцом. Они не придумали, что именно собираются делать, и у Кларка имелось неприятное чувство, что ему придётся не по душе идея доставки Лекса на Землю в мешке, совершенно так же, как и последнему.

\- Одно дело, если это был просто дворцовый переворот и все будут счастливы её возвращению, - сказал Джон. – Но если большинство населения действительно желает Лютора во главе, схватить его будет плохой идеей. Корпус Фонарей пришёл к этому пониманию непростым путём. 

Дворцовые стражники с любопытством оглядели их и пробормотали нечто в коммуникаторы, а затем препроводили по коридорам дворца в сады. Лекс растянулся на ложе в тенёчке, читая с чего-то наподобие электронного планшета, тут же находилось несколько слуг, просто паря в воздухе, и даже блюдо с фруктами у локтя, и огромная корзина для пикника на траве подле него – идеальная картина римского императора. Даже одет в нечто напоминающее тогу. 

При их приближении он отложил планшет.

\- Кларк, рад тебя видеть, - поприветствовал он, как будто и не прошло более года, как будто Кларк попросту заглянул в особняк после школы, или опустился на балкон после патрулирования.

\- Максима пыталась забить меня до смерти, - скрестив руки на груди, оповестил Кларк.

\- Лучше тебя, чем меня, - ответил Лекс. – Есть хоть малейшая вероятность, что тебе пришлось случайно убить её?

\- Извини, нет, - отрезал Кларк. – Не могу поверить! Неужели быть соправителем целой звёздной системы оказалось недостаточно хорошо?

\- Я скинул её не потому, что просто желал трон, Кларк. У меня возникли проблемы с её стилем воспитания.

\- Её чем? – переспросил Кларк.

Корзина для пикника захныкала. Кларк уставился на неё, куча одеял зашевелилась.

\- Её зовут Лена, - сообщил Лекс невыносимо самодовольно.

Дремлющий ребёнок вскинул ручку и взмахнул в воздухе крошечным кулачком.

***

Лютор и Максима, как оказалось, поссорились из-за её планов воспитания ребёнка с использованием традиционных королевских альмеракских методов: регулярных побоев, выбрасывания в метель, швыряния диким зверям. Девочка сидела на коленях Лютора всё то время, что он рассказывал печальную историю, смотря на них большими голубыми глазёнками, с редкими рыжими волосиками, и зевая время от времени, наверное, рассчитывая выглядеть более мило и беспомощно, о чём с горечью подумалось Джону.

И в довершение, Лютор передал малышку Кларку, чем полностью вывел из строя: тот лишь держал ее с ошарашенным видом, пока она хлопала по его «S».

Джон сложил руки на груди:  
\- Так ты просто собираешься осесть здесь, растить свою инопланетную принцессу и быть доброжелательным соседом-деспотом?

Лютор ухмыльнулся ему, выглядя искренне удивлённым.  
\- Стюарт, - ответил он, - я собираюсь завоевать галактику и подарить ей на цепочке.

После этой дружеской беседы, Лютор провел для них экскурсию по городу, полному строек, шумных рынков и толп, громко скандирующих приветствия, когда королевский кортеж проезжал мимо, бросающих под ноги красные цветы и выкрикивающих имена Лютора и Лены.

\- В виде выхода из любой денежной недостачи Максима предпочитала конфискацию имущества и печать денег, так что идея надёжно функционирующей экономики для них внове, - ещё больше подзадорил Лютор. – Они кажутся довольными, как думаете?

И, чтобы добить окончательно, привёл к огромной верфи полной блестящих, новых кораблей, размером с небоскрёбы. Один из них спускали, Джон мрачно наблюдал, как тот взлетел, двигатели осветились голубовато-белым, будто взлетел Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, если конечно не считать того, что по бокам Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг не имелось пушек размером с грузовик с прицепом.

Когда они вернулись во дворец, слуги отвели их в личные покои и минут десять предлагали еду, напитки и нечто, что, Джон весьма надеялся, не представляло собой сексуальные услуги, прежде чем он сумел спровадить их. Он захлопнул за ними дверь и вернулся в комнату. Кларк плюхнулся за главный стол и опустил голову на руки.

\- Что же, всё прошло замечательно, - отметил Джон.

\- Мы не можем забрать его, - не поднимая головы, сказал Кларк.

\- Без шуток. Есть мысли, как иначе мы сможем остановить его?

\- Нет, - ответил Кларк.

\- Правильно. В этом случае, учитывая, что мы вот так вот пролетели две тысячи световых лет зазря, я собираюсь отправиться спать.

Он проснулся в темноте несколько часов спустя, разбуженный инстинктом. Зал оказался пуст, на второй кровати не спали, занавески на окнах через открытые балконные двери раздувал ветер. Джон нахмурился и вышел на балкон. Никто не мог схватить Кларка без сопротивления, которого хватило бы, чтобы разбудить его, потому Джон не беспокоился, точно-точно, у него было просто чертовски неприятное предчувствие, а потом он заметил Кларка, парящего в воздухе прямо над большой выступающей по центру дворца террасой шестью или семью окнами ниже.

Лютор вышел на террасу и взглянул вверх. Кларк приземлился, несомненно, они разглядывали друг друга, не произнося ни слова. Наконец, Лютор прервал молчание:

\- Ты заходишь?

Кларк замер на мгновение, а затем ответил так тихо, что Джон едва смог расслышать:

\- Да.

Они вошли внутрь. Минуту спустя погас свет.

Джон продолжал пялиться. Какого чёрта?

***

\- Что? – Спросил Уолли в третий раз.

\- Чёрт подери, ты слышал меня! – Отрезал Джон. – Для самого быстрого человека в мире, ты чертовски медленно соображаешь.

\- Супермен гей?

\- Ох, ради бога.

\- Супермен гей, и он спит с Лютором? Ты…

\- Если ты спросишь меня ещё раз, уверен ли я, я тебя ударю, - пригрозил Джон.

\- Эй, может это, ну, знаешь, вроде как Лютор угрожал завоевать вселенную, если только Супермен не станет с ним спать?

\- Он угрожал завоевать вселенную в любом случае!

Дверь в зал совещаний распахнулась и внутрь ворвалась Максима.

\- Этот неверный лукавец прелюбодействовал с Кал-Элом?

Джон смерил её взглядом, а затем повернулся к Уолли.

\- Ты выпустил её?

\- Ну, - оправдываясь, протянул Уолли, - вы парни улетели, Диана расправлялась с кучей демонов в Южной Америке, и тут Монгул вырвался из Кадмуса…

\- И этого, по-видимому, было недостаточно, вот ты и решил сделать ещё хуже?

\- Она помогла! На самом деле, она вроде как порвала его на части. Нам пришлось оттаскивать её от парня.

Максима вздёрнула подбородок.

\- Этот напыщенный слабак и близко не стоял с мощью воина Альмерака. Почему ты не принёс мне голову Лютора?

\- Вспоминая о твоём бывшем, - ответил Джон, - ты могла бы упомянуть о ребёнке.

\- Каком ребёнке? – Встрял Уолли.

\- Младенцу нет ещё и года, этому даже не было дано имя, - отмахнулась Максима. – А с такой нянькой, воспитывающей в трусости, оно никогда не удостоится имени! Все мои усилия по вынашиванию этого окажутся впустую.

\- Прелестно, - заметил Джон. – Ну, твои люди, похоже, не разделяют твоего отношения к Лютору и ребёнку.

\- Какое это имеет значение? Вы вместе с Кал-Элом могли справиться со стражей! Только ваша трусость…

Джоново кольцо внезапно запульсировало, кто-то передавал сообщение по сети Фонарей. Он вытянул руку и спроецировал передачу, заглушая тем самым Максиму, это оказался Аджикан, Зелёный Фонарь в Лорианском секторе. Он выглядел уставшим, его щупальца поникли.

\- Альмерак вторгся в Идарианскую Конфедерацию…

\- Что? – Вскрикнула Максима. – Армия Идариана больше нашей в полтора раза! Этот умалишённый уничтожит мою империю…

\- Три четверти идарианского флота уничтожено в ловушке у рудодобывающей колонии Балта при первом же боевом вылете в третьем часу текущих стандартных галактических суток, - продолжал Аджикан. 

Максима умолкла на полуслове.

\- Альмеракские потери равняются нулю. Идарианский совет вступил в переговоры о капитуляции. – Аджикан сделал паузу. – Это представляет собой существенный сдвиг баланса сил в моем секторе, - уставши продолжил он. – Я предполагаю значительное переселение популяции, поскольку альмеракцы обычно обращают завоёванных в рабов, и множество идарианцев, предположительно, попытаются бежать в соседние звёздные системы. Прошу дополнительно назначить двух Фонарей для помощи в отслеживании ситуации и защиты беженцев. Аджикан, конец связи.

Передача прекратилась. Максима стояла с глупым видом.

\- Замечательно, - заметил Джон.

***

Полдюжины Фонарей явились на следующий день обсудить положение. Идарианцы признали поражение по всем пунктам этим утром, и Лютор не замедлил взять в управление их два десятка верфей и начать строительство большего количества боевых кораблей. Никто не знал, где он предполагал найти людей, чтобы управлять ими, но на новейших альмеракских судах в командном составе уже имелись новые лейтенанты. Но его соседи уж точно не стали дожидаться ответов: десять различных народов вооружались, а Ворлонская империя, скопление независимых систем у новой альмеракской границы, принялась неспешно перебрасывать войска.

\- Мы в одном шаге от пожарища, могущего охватить весь квадрант, - сообщил Вокс Гханаи, главный Фонарь района. – Погибнут миллиарды, а ещё больше окажутся обращены в рабство, либо альмеракцами, либо Ворлоном. В сложившихся обстоятельствах оправданы чрезвычайные меры.

Аджикан кивнул:  
\- Если Максима согласится вернуть идарианские территории в обмен на возвращение трона, я полагаю, мы сможем стабилизировать ситуацию.

Они посмотрели на неё, но она ничего не ответила, всё ещё выглядя ошеломлённо, как с той поры, когда впервые поступила новость.

Вокс Гханаи пожал плечами, выжидая, и повернулся к Джону:  
\- Наши наблюдатели сообщают, что Лютор сейчас на центральной планете Идариана.

Джон кивнул:  
\- Мы отправимся туда, схватим его быстро и чисто…

\- Мы не бросим ребёнка, - глядя на Максиму через стол, встрял Кларк.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон после того, как так и не получил от неё реакции. – Мы должны сделать это одновременно.

Вокс Гханаи кивнул:  
\- Это трудно, но не невозможно. Супермен, у тебя больше всего опыта общения с Лютором. Я считаю тебя идеальным выбором, чтобы возглавить операцию по его захвату.

Джон посмотрел на Кларка, опустившего взгляд в стол.

\- Я пойду с ним, - мрачно сказал Джон и посмотрел на Диану. – Ты сможешь взять ребёнка?

Диана моргнула.

\- Я определённо могу её взять, но я никогда в действительности не нянчила детей, а путь назад будет долгим. Разве им не нужна специальная еда? И ещё как-то надо менять им одежду?

\- Я позабочусь о ребёнке, - заявил Кларк. – Можете сказать Л… Лютору, что она у меня. Он, вероятно, пойдёт с вами, лишь бы не разлучаться с ней.

\- Очень хорошо, - отметил Вокс Гханаи. – Тогда Джон Стюарт, Диана и я схватим Лютора. Аджикани, ты сообщишь Идарианскому совету, как только Лютор будет схвачен и…

\- Как вы намереваетесь с ним поступить? – Неожиданно спросил Бэтмен.

Все замерли и посмотрели на него.

\- Он только что привёл альмеракцев к большой военной победе, - напомнил Бэтмен. – Ели вы похитите его, они отправятся на поиски. И большинство систем окажутся запуганными, чтобы удерживать его. Если вы доставите его обратно на Землю, они порвут планету на кусочки. Итак, как вы намереваетесь с ним поступить?

\- Он прав. Нам следует найти «остров Святой Елены», - предложил Джон. – Какое-нибудь небольшое и защищённое место, где один из Фонарей сможет следить за ним…

\- В туманности Хлайан существует около десятка тысяч пригодных для жизни человека астероидов, - оповестил Вокс Гханаи. – Идеальный вариант, Фонарь сможет патрулировать местность во избежание обнаружения определённого местоположения…

\- Что? – Вмешался Кларк. – Теперь вы обсуждаете пожизненное заключение его и ребёнка на каком-то камне?

\- Если бы над Лютором состоялся честный суд за совершённые преступления, он получил бы двадцать пожизненных, - отрезал Джон.

\- Тогда ты можешь устроить над ним честный суд. Это не то же самое, что мы вдесятером, сидящие в этом помещении и решающие, что собираемся использовать собственные силы для нарушения национального суверенитета, похищения человека и ребёнка и заключения их на пустынный астероид.

\- Ох, так ты о суверенитете волнуешься? – Скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовался Джон.

Кларк залился румянцем.  
\- Я готов остановить Лютора, - жестко отрезал он. – Я не готов обращаться с ним как с диким зверем…

\- Прекратите, - прервал Бэтмен. – Этот спор бессмыслен. Невозможно запереть его, если значительная часть галактики станет его разыскивать. Кто-то да узнает. Посадить его в тюрьму в сложившихся обстоятельствах эквивалентно тому, что вывести в поле и надеяться, что желающий ему смерти доберётся до него первым.

\- И, что ты предлагаешь? – Спросил Джон.

\- Убить его самим, - ответил Бэтмен.

\- Что? – Вскрикнул Кларк.

\- Мы не убийцы, - возмутился Вокс Гханаи.

\- Тогда, - указал Бэтмен, - перестаньте искать лёгких путей. Вы не менее виновны, если выбираете неверный способ с высокой степенью провала. Вы просто менее эффективны. Если не готовы убить его, есть лишь один выход. Победить его.

\- Мы хотим остановить войну, а не сражаться с ним! – Высказал Джон.

\- Очень плохо, - ответил Бэтмен. 

***

Ворлонцы были не такими уж и хорошими ребятами, их корабли управлялись порабощёнными йграфианскими инженерами, прикованными к своим постам, кормимыми через трубки и принуждаемыми к работе электрошоком. Их срок жизни в рабстве составлял пять лет, прежде чем они умирали от недоедания и отчаяния. Когда их вели через коридоры к командному центру, Кларк с жалостью смотрел на эти согнутые и унылые серокожие фигуры. Напоминание, что альмеракцы тоже работорговцы, а Лекс вероятно проделывает сейчас нечто подобное с идарианцами, никак не помогало. А лишь заставляло его желудок сжиматься ещё сильнее.

Он не знал, что делает. Он по-прежнему ощущал губы Лекса на ключице и лексовы руки на бедрах, будто заклеймили.

\- Оставайся, - утром предложил Лекс, мягко и лишь один раз. Может он и смог бы, за исключением того, что знал, даже если Лекс просит, это не честная игра. Лекс никогда прежде не играл честно. 

\- Мы выходим из гиперпространства у главного мира Идарии, - известил ворлонский генерал. – Мы сомнём их первое кольцо обороны, прежде чем они успеют ответить. Затем наши истребители атакуют орбитальную боевую станцию, пока мы будем добивать оставшиеся корабли.

\- Очень хорошо, - отозвался Вокс Гханаи. – Супермен, Чудо Женщина, если вы присоединитесь ко мне и остальным Зелёным Фонарям, мы сможем лучше всего помочь атаке на боевую станцию.

\- Ладно, - устало согласился Кларк и отправился на наблюдательный пост.

Диана находилась уже там.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Тихо спросила она. – Я знаю, для тебя это непросто.

\- Лекс сам начал, - мрачно сказал Кларк. – Он знал, во что ввязывается.

Диана посмотрела на генерала ворлонцев, разговаривающего с самим собою, и на Максиму, стоявшую чуть в отдалении и сжимавшую перила.

\- У нас странные союзники.

\- Да неужели, - Кларк желал, чтобы Бэтмен был здесь. Тот вывел из себя руководство ворлонцев, систематически критикуя каждый пункт их пяти первых планов, пока те не пригрозили покинуть коалицию, если его не отстранят от планирования. Он пожал плечами и ушёл, отказавшись комментировать будущие планы.

\- Если коротко, то вы проиграете, - сказал он. – Лютор не позволит победить себя подобному сборищу.

\- Изначально это была твоя идея! – Заметил Джон.

\- Нет, - отрезал Бэтмэн. – Вы хотели остановить его. Я предложил варианты. Я не предлагал вам принимать их.

Полосы гиперпространства стали замедляться. Череда команд раздалась по корабельной внутренней связи на гортанном ворлонском языке, прикованные инженеры дернулись и принялись за работу.

Они вышли у Идарианского материнского мира, зависшего перед ними лазурью и золотом, пять белых колец сверкали замороженным азотом. Защитным строем, поджидая, выстроились Альмеракские корабли.

\- Вы немного припозднились, - голос Лекса эхом разнёсся по селектору. Мгновение спустя его большая голографическая проекция появилась на палубе. Он сидел, действительно по-царски, в капитанском кресле, с плеч на пол ниспадала тяжёлая мантия.

\- Он знал, что мы приближаемся? – Спросила Диана, пока ворлонские генералы выкрикивали приказы, а их флот стягивался оборонительным клубком.

\- Неужто вы, жалкие трусы, действительно поверили, что я когда-либо поведу армию против Альмерака? – Развернулась Максима. И плюнула на палубу перед ворлонцами. – Я наслажусь зрелищем вашего поражения.

\- Схватить её! – Велел генерал ворлонцев. – Лютор сможет посмотреть, как будет медленно умирать его королева, прежде чем мы уничтожим его флот.

\- Позвольте сперва сказать несколько слов, - попросил Лекс и протянул руку в сторону, мгновение спустя высокая йграфианская женщина со здоровой зеленой кожей и золотым браслетом-ожерельем вокруг горла появилась в проекции. Один за другим серые инженеры медленно подняли головы, когда она заговорила, её шипящие слова звучали по внутренней системе связи, затем они посмотрели друг на друга глазами-щёлочками и, не говоря ни слова, развернулись к своим пультам, их когти застучали по клавишам.

\- У меня дурное предчувствие, - заявил Джон.

Корабль взорвался.

***

Кларк проснулся голым в спальне размером с небольшую страну, лексовы тоги были небрежно сброшены на стул в углу. Слуга просунул свою многоглазую голову внутрь и предложил чашку чего-то напоминающего кофе и пару пижамных штанов.

Лекс находился в соседней комнате, вокруг него в воздухе проектировались гигантские трёхмерные звездные карты. Он выключил их, стоило Кларку войти, и повернулся на стуле.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Джон и Диана… - начал Кларк.

\- В порядке, - ответил Лекс. – В настоящий момент она находится под действием седативных средств, и мы конфисковали его кольцо, так что им не так удобно, как могло бы, но они здоровы.

\- Седативные? – Переспросил Кларк. – Ты накачал ее наркотиками?

\- Как ни странно, не думаю, что в ином случае она бы осталась на месте. Она военнопленный. Так же, как и ты, если на то пошло.

\- Извини, это я упустил, а что же дармовые конфеты и шелковые штаны?

\- Ты думал, это ради твоего удовольствия? – Обводя Кларка взглядом сверху донизу, спросил Лекс.

\- Не думал, - покрылся румянцем Кларк, - что я именно такого рода пленник.

\- К настоящему времени я почти отменил рабство, но ради такого случая могу сделать исключение. Мне всегда нравился образ из «Шейха» [5].

\- Что? – уставился Кларк.

\- Это классика приключенческой литературы [6], - пояснил Лекс.

\- Нет! – воскликнул Кларк. – Ты отменил рабство?

Лекс вскинул брови.  
\- Конечно. – Когда Кларк продолжил пялиться на него, Лекс насмешливо наклонил голову. – Интеграция идарианцев выдалась бы для меня гораздо труднее, закуй я половину народа в цепи, Кларк.

\- Их интеграция, - ровно повторил Кларк.

\- Я не собираюсь совершать значительные завоевания лишь силами населения Альмерака, - пояснил Лекс. – Кроме того, меньшие системы окажут меньшее сопротивление, если будут знать, что быть завоёванными мною в основном значит войти в крупную свободную торговую зону и находиться под охраной наиболее успешного флота галактики. На самом деле, мне поступило несколько предложений о сдаче от тех, на кого я еще даже не нападал.

Кларк сел и опустил голову на руки.

\- Я на самом деле хорош в подобном, знаешь ли, - сообщил Лекс.

***

«Лекс в подобном не столь хорош, сколь впечатляющ», - цинично осознал Кларк, наблюдая за ним с крыши дворца пополудни, когда Лекс произносил воодушевляющую речь о совместной идарианоальмеракской победе над Ворлоном толпе яростно восторженных подданных. Многие идарианцы сжимали новый имперский флаг в щупальцах, с энтузиазмом размахивая им в воздухе. Несомненно, они вели ожесточённый приграничный спор с Ворлоном последние три столетия, и оказались абсолютно готовы позволить Лексу убедить себя, что действительно были не столько завоёваны, сколько вступили в альянс с Альмераком, чтобы, наконец, победить ворлонцев.   
Позже Кларк пришёл и расположился в садах, пытаясь представить, что делать. Ворлон не заслуживал спасения, идарианцы не желали спасения, а йграфианцы были спасены Лексом. Джон и Диана единственные, кого осталось спасти, и по любому с этим у него выходило не очень.

\- Всё прошло весьма неплохо, - заметил Лекс, вернувшись с церемонии после выступления и сбрасывая свою искусно сшитую с объёмными рукавами куртку.

\- Есть успехи? – Он сел возле Кларка и забросил руку на спинку скамьи.

\- Нет, - с горечью ответил Кларк. До того он пересёк этот мир двенадцать раз и по-прежнему понятия не имел, где удерживают Диану и Джона. Он готов был биться об заклад: Лекс никому кроме себя не доверит следить за ними, и не имеет значения, насколько добротна тюрьма, так что он был достаточно уверен, что они все еще где-то в системе, но, если так, Лекс держит их под десятком слоев свинца и маскирующими устройствами.

\- Жаль, - усмехнулся Лекс.

\- Слушай, почему тебе их просто не отпустить? – Предложил Кларк. – Мы не многое можем против тебя без флота, а ворлонцы нескоро оправятся для реванша. Мы просто вернёмся на Землю.

Лекс обхватил Кларка за затылок.

\- Что заставляет тебя думать, будто я желаю твоего ухода?

Кларк вздрогнул, лексовы пальцы нежно поглаживали его у горла.

\- Я не могу… - начал он, тут голос дрогнул, и пришлось начинать заново. – Я не могу остаться, Лекс.

\- А я и не думал предлагать тебе выбор, - Лекс с нежностью развернул лицо Кларка к себе.

Кларк не мог сопротивляться, он подался навстречу поцелую, рукой поглаживая лексову голову, вот только он всё равно не мог так поступить.

\- Я не стану спать с тобой, пока ты держишь моих друзей взаперти и под наркотиками, Лекс, - заявил он.

Лекс вытянул ноги.  
\- Знаешь, Кларк, я готов проявить благоразумие, если проявишь и ты. – Он подозвал одного из слуг. – Я рад обменять их свободу.

У Кларка появилось плохое предчувствие, как молнией прошибло.  
\- На что?

\- На твою, - ответил Лекс. Слуга принёс ему свёрнутый лист тонкой как калька альмеракской бумаги, заполненный мелким шрифтом и проштампованный большой сверкающей голографической печатью.

\- Я думал, я и так военнопленный, - разглядывая пергамент, сказал Кларк. – Не то, чтобы ты очень усердно старался запереть меня…

\- Тебя немного труднее удерживать, не привезя криптонит, и мне кажется, наши отношения переросли это, - искренне поделился Лекс.

\- Рад слышать, - сухо заметил Кларк.

Лекс протянул контракт.  
\- Вот почему я желаю твоё слово.

Кларк к нему не притронулся.  
\- Моё, что?

\- В старомодном понимании, - пояснил Лекс, махнув рукой. – Ты обещаешь вести себя, как хороший, послушный пленник, я отпускаю твоих приятелей.

\- Так ты хочешь, что? Чтобы я дал слово чести помочь тебе завоевать галактику в перерывах между минетами? – Кларк слегка запнулся на «минетами», и это прозвучало гораздо менее уверенно, чем он намеревался, будто ждал, что его станут убеждать.

\- Нет, конечно же, нет. На Альмераке существуют законы обращения с военнопленными, Кларк.

\- Например?

Лекс развернул контракт и проверил его.  
\- Давай посмотрим. Я не могу спаривать тебя, не могу продавать тебя и не могу заставлять сражаться за меня, - ответил он.

\- И всё? – Спросил Кларк. – Как насчёт пыток?

\- Нет, пытки вполне законны. Так что, использование для секса ради племенного разведения, вот, что должно тебя беспокоить больше. – Он помолчал и хитро добавил. – Или нет.

Кларк покраснел, не успев ничего с этим поделать, в любом случае, чёртов Лекс.  
\- Знаешь, мог попробовать ухаживать за мной, как нормальный человек, а не запирать моих друзей.

\- В следующий раз можешь попытаться не идти на меня войной, - любезно парировал Лекс.

\- В следующий раз можешь попытаться не завоёвывать галактику!

\- Нет, и правда, не могу. В любом случае, так гораздо веселее.

\- Для тебя, возможно.

Лекс помахал перед ним контрактом.

\- Подпиши, и для тебя происходящее тоже станет много веселее.

\- Ты же не можешь серьезно считать, что я соглашусь стать твоим рабом?

\- Военнопленным, - укоризненно поправил Лекс.

\- Тут я не вижу никакой разницы.

\- Я могу освободить тебя за выкуп, если предложат разумные условия.

Кларк скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ну, замечательно, я могу быть выкуплен.

\- Определенно, но текущая рыночная стоимость криптонца составляет около четырёх индустриально развитых звёздных систем, так что я бы не полагался на это, - признал Лекс.

\- О, отлично, - закатил глаза Кларк.

\- Тебя также освободят, как только будет подписан мирный договор с ворлонцами, поскольку ты сражался за них. Это весьма приемлемый список условий.

\- Спасибо, но я продолжу поиски, - сухо отказал Кларк.

\- Тебе же хуже, - пожал Лекс плечами, улыбаясь.

***

Кларк принялся более активно использовать своё рентгеновское зрение и к собственному ужасу выяснил, что даже хотя идарианцы напоказ являлись образцом цивилизованности, в приватной обстановке между ними случалось много насилия, что угодно от домашних ссор до убийства. Но всякий раз, как он приземлялся на месте драки, чтобы разнять её, оба участника, а они всегда дрались только один на один, немедленно останавливались и сворачивались испуганными шарами, их глаза-стебельки почти втягивались в головы, и из их дыхательных щелей по бокам раздавалось тихое хныкание.

\- Как у них вообще появилась армия? – Стребовал ответа Кларк, в раздражении возвращаясь во дворец после трёх часов успокаивания истеричной жертвы и столь же истеричного не случившегося убийцы, которые оба похоже расстроились его вмешательством.

\- Прошу, прекрати мучить моих подданных, - попросил Лекс. – Им на самом деле меньше боли причиняет ножевое ранение, чем чьё-либо подсматривание за их дракой. Это своего рода неврологическая реакция. Ты ещё не нашёл своих друзей?

Он вытянулся на кровати почитать, одетый в свободную белую рубашку и брюки, сделанные из чего-то, что элегантно облегало стройные ноги. Кларк глазел на него, разрываясь между жаждой и обидой.

Целомудренно оставаться на одной стороне кровати срабатывало не очень хорошо. Лекс не проявлял уважения к невидимой линии, которую пытался провести Кларк, разделив кровать на отдельные половины. Лекс бодрствовал допоздна, работая, и собственнически тянулся запустить пальцы в кларковы волосы, погладить по щеке, коснуться губ, а хуже всего то, как сильно Кларк желал принадлежать ему.

Поначалу Кларк пытался держаться подальше от дворца, но планетарная система контроля погоды «засбоила» и создала небольшой ливень с градом пять метров в поперечнике, что следовал за ним вокруг планеты и обрушивался на него каждый раз, как он останавливался на месте. Тогда он попытался спать в садах, но дворцовые сторожевые вроде как собаки, с шестью лапами и четырьмя рядами зубов, разбудили его, решительно и безрезультатно кусая за голову. После этого он переселился на пол спальни, где один из слуг «случайно» вылил на него ушат ледяной воды спустя десять минут, стоило ему только, наконец, уснуть.

После чего, мокрый и холодный, он мстительно встал и отправился прямо в постель, придвинулся к Лексу и заснул, игнорируя жалобы последнего. Что казалось вроде великолепной идеей, пока он не проснулся в тепле и сухости под ворохом одеял с Лексом под ним, и лексовыми руками, поглаживающими его спину.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь дать мне своё слово? – Пробормотал Лекс, а Кларк проглотил «да, что угодно, пожалуйста» и выполз из постели.

***

Неделю спустя Лекс перенёс штаб-квартиру на новый рубеж в Дросианской системе, пустынную горнодобывающую колонию полную астероидов и газовых гигантов с одним тусклым красным карликом, но тут добывалось больше триниума, чем почти в любой иной шахте квадранта, а йграфианские новые и улучшенные оружейные системы для идарианских космических кораблей требовали много триниума.

База располагалась на одном из наибольших астероидов, с некими остатками атмосферы. Крошечное красное солнце светило сквозь нее, как далекий маленький уголёк. Кларк ощущал себя непривычно вялым. Он думал, что это станет отличной возможностью найти друзей и убраться отсюда, так как остальные пленные должны были находиться на борту одного из грузовых кораблей, но, похоже, не мог набраться сил для поиска, вместо этого он спал больше и больше часов, пока в один из дней даже не выбрался из постели, дрейфуя в полусонном состоянии.

Днём Лекс вернулся с переговоров и заметил его. Кларк будто издалека слышал голос и чувствовал прикосновение, но голова слишком отяжелела, чтобы подняться с подушки.

Проснулся он в каком-то ином месте с только взошедшим ненормально желто-белым солнцем, влажный туман оседал на кожу, ощущение было такое, будто проспал месяц.

\- Мы ещё там? – Сонно спросил он, и Лекс нагнулся и поцеловал его, стиснув кларково лицо в ладонях.

\- Чтобы в следующий раз, когда станешь изнемогать таинственным образом, сообщи мне, идиот, - свирепо велел Лекс.

Кларк больше был заинтересован в поцелуях, пробуя на вкус лексовы губы, он смутно припоминал, что существовала причина не делать этого, но она не казалась столь уж важной. Не составило никаких усилий затянуть Лекса к себе в постель. Лекс произносил какие-то вещи, в которые Кларк не очень вслушивался, потому что это было так… так… а затем солнце перебралось через подоконник, и Кларк окончательно проснулся.

\- Где мы? – Спросил он, сбитый с толку. – Что…

Он осознал, чем только что занимался и резко сел, покраснев.

Лекс с яростью глянул на него. Он был одет в сложную конструкцию сплетенных сверкающих ремней чередующихся темных и светлых цветов, или, по крайней мере, когда-то был, она по большей части спала распустившимися ремнями, соскользнув с плеч и повиснув на запястьях, обнажив грудь.

\- Не останавливайся, - угрожающе велел он.

Кларк уставился на Лекса и тёмные ремни на бледной коже, тяжело сглотнув.

\- Я не понимал, что делаю, - слабо произнес он.

Лекс рыкнул, не разжимая губ, и выбрался из постели. Мгновение он попытался собрать облачение, прежде чем сдался и сбросил запутавшуюся кучу на пол, и голым выступил из нее.

\- Риека! – Прокричал Лекс, и голова со жвалами и двенадцатью фасеточными глазами просунулась сверху сквозь оконную раму. Кларк отпрянул: оно было чем-то средним между гигантским пауком и богомолом. – Чертова штуковина вновь разошлась, - объяснил Лекс.

Инопланетянин быстро зацокал двенадцатью ногами, уселся на половину из них, а остальные деловито использовал, заново обвязывая ремни вокруг лексова тела, чирикая на него.

\- Это не моя вина, - отрезал Лекс, еще чуточку посматривая на Кларка.

\- Лекс, где мы? – Вновь спросил Кларк, не отводя взгляда.

\- Ктлакская империя, - ответил Лекс. – Они оказались ближайшим местом с солнцем, обеспечивающим идеальный для тебя спектр излучения, так что мне пришлось немного подправить график завоеваний и перепрыгнуть через пару меньших систем.

\- Ох, большое спасибо. Сколь многих людей ты убил в процессе?  
Лекс пожал плечами.

\- Война не обходится без потерь, Кларк. Хотя, в данном случае, у них были одна за другой четыре внутренних войны за последние два десятилетия, так что можно определенно заявить, что они не в убытке. – Риека закончил, отпрянув назад на пару шагов, чтобы критично оглядеть дело своих рук, подтягивая ремень то тут, то там. – Мне надо идти, или опоздаю на собственную коронацию. Желаешь присутствовать?

\- Нет!

***

Он выбрался наружу после ухода Лекса, солнечный свет невероятно приятно ощущался кожей, и медлительно полетел, пока не оказался в зените, а затем отправился вокруг планеты. Та была прекрасна, сплошная зеленая полоса джунглей опоясывала экватор, но полна унылых развалин и беженцев. Кларк остановился помочь нескольким группам йграфианских инженеров, которые рыли для них колодцы, сами ктлакцы довольно спешно собирали убежища из больших скирд просушенных волокон, что сбрасывали идарианцы с аппарата на воздушной подушке.

Большие проекционные экраны показывали церемонию коронации во всех лагерях беженцев. «Уверен, Лекс удостоверится, чтобы они получили на обед порцию пропаганды», - подумал Кларк, наблюдая, скрестив руки, пока первосвященник, или кто он там, сплетал дюжину серебряных и золотых шнуров вокруг лексовых рук. Ктлакцы лишь одобрительно щелкали жвалами.

Ко времени, когда облетел вокруг планеты, он чувствовал себя здоровым, более чем здоровым на самом-то деле – понял он, случайно развив скорость большую, чем намеревался и вырвавшись из атмосферы. Флот располагался на орбите, выглядя уже поболее, и Кларк воспользовался возможностью для очередного поиска: неожиданно у него получилось видеть сквозь что ему угодно, даже металлы, превышающие по плотности свинец, и чувствовал он себя, будто сможет задержать дыхание навечно.

Ничего из оного не помогло: Дианы и Джона вообще не было ни на одном из кораблей. Кларк рванулся назад к планете и пронесся через каждое альмеракское сооружение, затем ко всему прочему обыскал лагеря, а после облетел целую планету и ворвался в зал коронации, где Лекс все еще принимал присягу на верность второй день подряд.

\- Куда ты их поместил? – Потребовал Кларк.

Лекс вскинул бровь.  
\- Ты же не ожидаешь, что я на самом деле отвечу, не так ли?

\- Знаешь, я не смогу просто улететь в гиперпространство, так что вполне бы и мог, - ответил Кларк. Он уже пытался придумать какой-нибудь способ выбраться автостопом из системы на торговом судне – видел, как некоторые снуют туда-сюда с космодрома. Лекс возможно спрятал их где-то на Альмераке. – Конечно, если ты оставил их в какой-то другой системе, они, наверное, уже сбежали и попросту не знают где я.

\- Завоевание галактики не совсем та вещь, которую назовешь тихой и неприметной, Кларк. Поверь мне, они заперты надежно.

Кларк скрестил руки на груди:  
\- Прекрасно. Скажи мне, где они, и если они еще не освободились, а я не сумею спасти их в течение недели, я дам тебе свое слово.

\- Ну, если ты ставишь вопрос именно так, - тут же ответил Лекс, оставляя Кларка с притаившимся чувством допущенной ошибки, - где вы там все планировали меня держать, на одном из «десятка тысяч пригодных для жизни человека астероидов туманности Хлайан»?

Кларк определённо был уверен, что в туманность Хлайан не ходит ни одного торгового судна.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто они всё ещё не выбрались оттуда? – немного болезненно спросил он. – Другие Фонари разыскали бы их.

\- Ох, полагаю, некоторые из них попытались. Но даже Зелёные Фонари не способны последовательно обыскивать десять тысяч астероидов в поисках замаскированной базы, находясь под атакой альмеракского военного вождя.

\- Альмеракского… - уставился Кларк.

\- Понимаешь ли, мне действительно пришлось найти пути сотрудничества с Максимой, - лицемерно пояснил Лекс. – Это моя обязанность, как родителя.

***

\- Так ты собираешься просто остаться и, что, забраться в постель к Лютору? – Потребовал ответа Джон, сжимая в ладони кольцо, только что отданное Кларком.

Кларк сдержал порыв велеть ему убираться к дьяволу.

\- Это не может оказаться много хуже пребывания в постели с ворлонцем. – Он развернулся и вышел в открытые двери тюремной камеры.

\- Чтоб тебя, - услышал он бормотание Джона позади.

Диана перехватила его на полпути по коридору.  
\- Ты же не можешь на самом деле отдать себя в рабство Лютору?!

\- Я не собираюсь сражаться по его приказу, если ты спрашиваешь именно об этом. Я не стал предателем, чтобы там Джон не думал.

\- Он волнуется за тебя, как и я, - она сжала его за руку. – Что, по-твоему, Лютор собирается сделать с тобой, если ты примешь эту дьявольскую кабалу?

***

\- Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, - заявил Лекс.

Он положил ладонь на кларков затылок и пригнул к столу. Кларк опустился, не сопротивляясь, уже подрагивая от нетерпения, недавно подписанный договор смялся под его грудью, размазывая по коже непросохшие чернила.

\- Стой смирно, - велел Лекс низким и хриплым тоном и вставил в него два пальца, скользких и в перстнях, гладкие холодные ободки коснулись кларковой кожи, согреваясь жаром его тела.

Кларк вцепился в край стола, глотая ртом воздух, разводя ноги шире, когда Лекс двинулся дальше. Гладкий металл медленно выдавливался между его пальцами подобно глине. Шелковые штаны скомкались вокруг лодыжек. Лекс даже не снял одежду: церемониальные одеяния Читанве представляли собой длинный, полупрозрачный халат, расстегивающийся спереди, и тяжелые, расшитые драгоценностями полы ударялись о бедра Кларка с каждым неспешным размашистым движением.

\- О, боже, - выдавил Кларк, прижавшись лбом к прохладной поверхности стола, теперь Лекс двигался в нем сильнее.

\- Видишь, - задыхаясь, заявил Лекс. – Попробуй только сказать, что это не веселее.

\- Мне… мне было бы ещё веселее, - переводя дыхание, ответил Кларк, - не обезглавь ты предыдущего владельца этого халата, - хотя дрожь в его голосе заставляло это звучать не столь серьёзно.

\- Царь-бог Жерак уничтожил больше народу, чем Сталин, и более того, съел некоторых из них. Хватит жаловаться. Его подданные уже перестали.

Кларк чувствовал, что следует привести еще немного аргументов, но Лекс подтолкнул его вперед, нагибая поудобнее, и способность строить внятные предложения оставила его.

***

Отсель Лекс направил флот к системе Ксаканкса. Он искал снабжения припасами, а Ксаканкса была сельскохозяйственным производителем, десяток народов заселяли восемь планет с практически всеми представленными типами климата и почвы. Они экспортировали продукты питания для большей части квадранта.

Но благодаря какому-то новому виду оружия на основе сил притяжения, которое одна из сверхдержав Ксаканкса тестировала для применения против остальных, две маленьких луны крупнейшей населённой планеты просто столкнулись, взорвавшись, и альмеракский флот прибыл в систему только чтобы обнаружить облако астероидов и пыли, сжимающихся спиралью вокруг сорока миллиардов жителей. Поверхность уже походила на зону боевых действий, и все корабли системы находились в космосе из последних сил пытаясь отклонить крупнейшие астероиды, прежде чем те упадут. 

Кларк в ужасе бросил один единственный взгляд и вылетел через ближайший шлюз, как раз вовремя, чтобы остановить последнюю самоубийственную попытку камикадзе сбить с пути астероид почти милю в поперечнике. Он бросился перед судном и ухватил передний выступ вращающейся скалы, напрягаясь изо всех сил, когда тот потащил за собой по кругу, но, наконец, астероид замедлился и остановился, и он швырнул его к солнцу.

Корабль благодарно мигнул ему огнями. Кларк вскинул руку и поспешил вслед шквалу двенадцати меньших астероидов только что вошедших в атмосферу.

Когда он, пошатываясь, вернулся на борт лексового флагмана тридцать семь часов спустя, ближайшее околоорбитное пространство было очищено, а ксаканксы без единого выстрела все стали гражданами Великой Альмеракской империи. Лекс уложил его в постель со стаканом теплого молока, на самом деле, соком небольшой зеленой ягоды, выращиваемой на четырех планетах системы, но вкус почти не отличался, и позволил ему отсыпаться круглые сутки.

Когда Кларк проснулся, они уже находились на пути из системы. Йграфианские инженеры исправили ошибки в гравитационном оружии и деловито устанавливали его на всех кораблях флота.

\- Теперь, когда работает, оно на самом деле весьма впечатляюще. Мы очистили остатки мусора за несколько часов, - рассказывал Лекс, вручив Кларку тарелку с чем-то на вид, как брюссельская капуста, а на вкус, как шоколадное мороженое с зефиринкой внутри. – Давай, они полезны.

Кларк слопал их все в три минуты, уж очень был голоден.

\- Ещё есть? – С надеждой спросил он.

Лекс заказал добавку и, ошеломлённый, наблюдал, как тот проглатывает четыре полных тарелки.

\- Я не видел, чтобы ты так ел с тех пор, как тебе миновало шестнадцать.

\- У меня выдался тяжёлый день, - ответил Кларк и лучезарно улыбнулся ксаканкскому повару, только что принесшему еще один молочный коктейль. Прикончил его в один большой глоток и двинулся к Лексу, разглагольствующему тем временем.

\- Твой метаболизм нелеп. Он практически нарушает законы… - И издал недостойный вопль удивления, когда Кларк молнией перенес их через комнату в постель.

\- Я не помню такого, когда тебе было шестнадцать, - задохнулся Лекс. Кларк радостно сорвал с него, с кожаным отливом, бумажно-тонкое и в обтяжку, официальное одеяние Ксаканкса, и вжал с поцелуем в матрац.

Лекс запустил ладони в кларковы волосы, вцепившись изо всех сил и одобрительно бормоча, когда тот принялся целовать его горло, изгиб скул, крылышки ключицы. Масло стояло на прикроватном столике, Кларк смазал себя и развёл лексовы бедра.

\- Боже, - выдохнул Лекс, ложась на спину и тяжело дыша, обхватил ногами бедра Кларка.

***

Перед Лексом располагалась полупрозрачная трехмерная звездная карта Млечного Пути (которую кто-то прислал в качестве дани), отображая Великую Альмеракскую Империю ярко-зеленым, расширяющаяся сфера была уже достаточно большой, чтобы выделяться на фоне галактики. Вообще-то, это была не совсем сфера, посередине наличествовала дырка, как в пончике, и Кларк не мог понять, отчего Лекс не завершил свою идеальную компоновку, пока на лексову дневную аудиенцию не прибыл посол Ворлона.

\- Весьма жаль, что Вы не сочли возможным прислать эмиссара в ответ на наше приглашение, - обратился посол, с беспокойством посматривая на шипящих йграфианцев в зале совета. – Однако, как всем народам известно, Ворлон миролюбив… - Йграфианцы зашипели еще громче. - …и мы решили не придавать значения этому маленькому, ничтожному недосмотру, который, мы уверены, не был преднамеренным, и я был послан к Вам начать мирные переговоры.

\- Благодарю за внимание, - ответил Лекс, - но у меня и правда, сейчас нет времени на мирные переговоры. Следующий!

\- Вы даже не выслушали предлагаемые нами условия! – Громко запротестовал посол, выпроваживаемый вприпрыжку ктлакским почетным караулом. Двери захлопнулись.

\- Ну, и когда именно ты планируешь решить проблему с Ворлоном? – Небрежно поинтересовался Кларк.

Лекс откинулся на троне и неопределённо махнул рукой.  
\- У меня есть для беспокойства вещи поважнее. С мелканийцами предвидятся осложнения.

Мелканийцы – жёсткое, милитаристское общество, зацикливавшееся на порядке весь день, а он длился у них шестьдесят три часа. Они даже не торговали с теми, кто в точности не придерживался их девяносто восьми пунктов поведения инопланетных гостей, что, вероятно, оставило бы их в полной изоляции, не производи их трутни дивную радужную жидкость, затвердевающую в нити прочнее титана, достаточно гибкую, чтобы завязать узлом, и стоившую больше почти любого иного сырья на свободном галактическом рынке.

Лекс воспользовался предложениями эксклюзивных контрактов и заманил дюжину или около того межзвездных торговцев, которые успешно вели дела с Мелкани, и выспрашивал их неделю, а затем ввёл флот в систему.

\- Расположитесь на орбите, - велел Лекс, - и дайте мне знать, когда   
\- Сиятельный Повелитель, - осторожно обратился один из торговцев, - они не выйдут на связь. Мелканийцы никогда не выходят на связь первыми. К ним следует обращаться…

\- Я так не считаю, - отрубил Лекс.

Флот висел на орбите. Мелканийские корабли иногда выныривали из атмосферы, летая туда-сюда из колоний на лунах.

\- Нет, никакой радиосвязи, - ответил Лекс на запрос своих офицеров. – Не предпринимайте никаких шагов.

\- Так что, ты останешься здесь, преимущественно играя в большие гляделки? – Спросил Кларк. – Тебе не кажется, что это может занять немало времени?

Лекс бросил планшетный компьютер на ночной столик и усмехнулся Кларку.

\- Тебя где-то ждут более важные дела? – И потянувшись, положил руку на кларков живот.

\- Н-нет, - поспешно выдал Кларк, подминая Лекса.

Спустя неделю краткая радиограмма потребовала от них идентифицировать себя. Лекс расплылся в акульей улыбке и не ответил. А вместо того приказал флоту разделиться на группы и заняться военными маневрами.

\- Я хочу, чтобы у всех экипажей имелся опыт обращения с нашим новым гравитационным оружием, - и послал их испарить облако астероидов на орбите вокруг системы газового гиганта, чудовища в двенадцать раз больше Юпитера. Через несколько дней у гигантской планеты наличествовала череда колец, сделавших её похожей на не вписывающийся в габариты Сатурн.

Мелканийцы вновь отправили радиосообщение и запросили идентифицировать себя. Лекс ответил, заявляя, что их отказ следовать протоколу постыден, и прервал связь. Затем один из его новых прикормленных торговцев зашел в систему якобы забрать груз мелканийского ихора. Мелканийцы заплатили торговцу огромную сумму за липовый список «официального альмеракского протокола», написанного Лексом. Протокол содержал четыреста одиннадцать различных пунктов, которые следовало выполнить в определенное время в ходе переговоров, и имели одну весьма важную особенность, которую можно было выявить только при тщательном анализе документа: переговоры неизменно заканчивались либо аншлюсом, либо войной.

\- Вполне возможно, я немножко увлёкся с этим, - заявил Лекс двумя неделями позже, когда они только добрались до сто двадцать второго пункта.

Кларк, коротавший дни, отдыхая в мелканийском дворце-улье у моря, пока Лекс проводил свои в жарких, переполненных подземных залах, набитых юристами, снял солнцезащитные очки, одни из многих, сделанных ему ктлакцами.

\- Ты должен смириться с подобными небольшими неудобствами, когда завоёвываешь галактику, Лекс, - ханжески заявил он. – Благодарю, Ксилдра, - добавил он, принимая напиток от их ксаканкского повара. – Не желаешь дайкири? – протянул он Лексу.

Лекс зло глянул и отправился обратно на переговоры.

На Мелкани вообще не существовало ничего похожего на преступность, но эффект приливов из-за массивного газового гиганта неподалёку означал, что у них происходили регулярные небольшие землетрясения. Они редко страдали или гибли, их твердые, покрытые панцирем тела и шесть ног были хорошо приспособлены к постоянным сотрясениям, но они пребывали почти в нелепом восторге, когда Кларк помогал устранить причинённый ущерб. Им нравились прямые линии и математически выверенные кривые, и единственный обломок на улице в попытке убрать его мог в буквальном смысле оторвать их от намеченного пути, даже если обломок состоял из свинца или титана и не мог быть убран без применения тяжёлой техники.

\- Ты наверняка мог бы заставить их шевелиться быстрее, просто предложив им несколько лишних бульдозеров, - заявил Кларк, отбросив назад намокшие волосы, когда вышел из идеально круглого садового пруда, где смывал с себя пыль в водопаде, управляемом механикой и с точно выверенным потоком в сорок два и четыре литра в секунду.

\- Хм, - задумчиво отреагировал Лекс и опять исчез.

Кларк прилёг вздремнуть и просохнуть на солнышке. Его разбудила рука на плече, не открывая глаз, он сонно пробормотал:

\- Как продвигается? Еще не добрались до сто тридцать восьмого?

\- Кларк, - позвала Диана, и он подскочил.

\- Давай, у нас не так много времени, - поторопил Джон. Он стоял в нескольких шагах на краю балкона, сканируя горизонт через телескопический бинокль, генерируемый кольцом.

\- Сожалею, что это заняло так много времени, - сказала Диана. – Через систему безопасности Лютора почти невозможно проникнуть, каждый раз, как мы подбирались близко, он перебирался на новое место и опять менял весь порядок. С тобой всё хорошо? – Спросила она с легким сомнением, оглядывая его с верху до низу, Кларк осмотрел себя и понял, что на нём нет ничего, кроме полотенца, обернутого вокруг талии, после выхода из бассейна. Он покраснел.

\- Я в порядке, - поспешно заверил он, - но, что вы делаете?

\- Спасаем тебя! – сообщил Джон. – Или ты думал, мы просто оставим тебя?

\- Мы должны немедленно уходить, - поторопила Диана. - У нас окно не более чем в пять минут, затем нас засекут.

Застывший, с ёкнувшим нутром, Кларк выпалил:  
\- Я не могу. – Они уставились на него, и он отчаянно заметался. – Я не могу, - повторил он. – Я… я дал слово в обмен на вашу свободу, я просто не могу дать вам себя спасти. Я могу самостоятельно улететь отсюда в любое время, когда захочу, но тем просто нарушу своё слово.

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - взъярился Джон. – Ты собираешься попросту отсиживать здесь свой зад, попивая май тай, и быть люторовой…

\- Хватит, - резко оборвала Диана. – Кларк, мы не собираемся с тобой спорить, на это нет времени. Если ты выбираешь остаться с Лютором…

\- Я выбираю сдержать слово, - ответил Кларк, пытаясь убедить себя, что это не просто предлог.

\- Прекрасно, - ровно согласился Джон. – Мы сматываем удочки. Всего доброго. – Он спроецировал вокруг них пузырь, и тот быстро взлетел прочь, в атмосферу, исчезая в дали.

Кларк опустился на стул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Лекс неспешно вернулся минут пятнадцать спустя, торжествуя.  
\- Мы на двести семьдесят девятом, такова цена нескольким тысячам идарианских гидравлических подъемников, - уведомил он. – Подай мне дайкири.

Кларк поднялся, обхватил лексово лицо и отчаянно поцеловал.

\- Можно и так, - и Лекс пробежался ладонью по кларковой талии, проникая под полотенце и позволяя последнему соскользнуть на землю.

***

Кларк находился на космодроме, исправляя вред от очередного землетрясения с восхищёнными зрителями мелканийцами, когда к нему бочком подобрался член экипажа одного из инопланетных торговых суден и нервно завёл речь:

\- Прошу простить меня за беспокойство, Высокородный господин…

\- Г-м-м, это не совсем так, - прервал потрясённый Кларк. А он-то думал, хуже «Супермена» быть не может. – Я просто… - он потерпел неудачу с определением, сдался и махнул сгоряча. – Ладно. Что такое?

Инопланетянин, который принадлежал к виду прежде Кларку не встречавшемуся, с тремя глазами в ряд: красным, синим и зеленым, спереди его тарелкообразной головы, махнул тремя руками как будто озабоченно и продолжил:

\- Я с Трви, прекрасная система, мы народ мирный, трудолюбивый, находчивый…

\- Да? – Кларк был слегка сбит с толку.

\- К несчастью, мы под пятой у Йлднгов, которые жестоки, безжалостны и злы, - заявил трвиец. – Если Наивысочайший Лютор счёл бы возможным помочь нам…

\- Мне кажется, вам, возможно, следует получить одобрение своего правительства, прежде чем вовлекать Лекса.

\- Я был заместителем министра межзвёздных дел, до того, как нас завоевали, - печально ответил трвиец. – Главнокомандующего убили при обороне, Министр юстиции казнён, а наша королева приняла яд.

\- Ох, - выдал Кларк.

Он привёл трвийца на обед, увидеться с Лексом. Лекс нахмурился и достал планшет, задумчиво просматривая график.

\- Это в самой глуши, - ответил он. – Я не планировал в ближайшее время возиться с территорией на периферии, к тому же между ними и остальной империей, по крайней мере, десять потенциально враждебных систем.

Трвиец заломил все три руки.

\- Лекс! – Укоризненно воскликнул Кларк. Лекс приподнял бровь.

\- Кларк, если теперь ты злишься на меня, что я не завоёвываю народы…

\- Это будет освобождение.

\- Несомненно, - сухо заметил Лекс. – Хорошо, Кларк, я завоюю их пораньше, только ради тебя.

Йлднгцы являлись жестокими завоевателями, но они улетели до появления объединённой армады Великой Империи (у Лекса существовал график в котором было расписано, когда он сможет повысить её до Галактической Империи), и Лекс прибыл в столицу под дикие овации. Но имелась одна небольшая загвоздка: у трвийцев существовало три пола, и официально править могли только самки. Как бы то ни было, они были счастливы оставить это требование лишь на словах, и Лекса короновали королевой на следующий день.

\- Даже не вздумай, - предупредил Лекс, возвращаясь с коронации в высоком, инкрустированном драгоценностями головном уборе с длинной, усыпанной блестками вуалью и большими петлями по бокам, весьма походившими на серьги.

\- И не думал, - радостно ответил Кларк, - Ваше Величество, - и набросил длинное ожерелье из крупных, мягких, пурпурного цвета подушечек Лексу на шею, то были стручки семян, нечто наподобие пуха одуванчиков. Он заметил их в груде дани, посланной из небольшой тропической общины северного континента, оно было в чём-то сродни боа из перьев.

Гламурный эффект слегка портил убийственный взгляд Лекса. Кларк запоздало подумал, что это, возможно, не самая удачная идея, когда Лекс аккуратно снял головной убор, а затем ожерелье из пушистых подушечек и, опасно улыбаясь, принялся перебирать его руками.

\- Почему бы тебе не раздеться и не прилечь?

\- Э-э-м, я собирался лететь патрулировать, - немного обеспокоенно поглядывая на пух, ответил Кларк.

\- Давай, обозначим это, как королевский указ.

Следующий месяц Кларк продолжал находить розовые пушинки в самых необычных местах.

Пока помогал Трви с восстановлением, Кларк узнал об огромном рынке рабов на Рига Минор, одном из главных центров галактической торговли.

\- Я не намечал там боевых задач, - ответил Лекс, но всё равно завоевал планету и позволил Кларк раздербанить весь комплекс. 

Стоило альмеракскому флоту показаться на горизонте, и большинство работорговцев сбежало, прихватив с собой лучший ассортимент поголовья, но когда Кларк взломал ужасные нижние загоны, то обнаружил тысячи и тысячи сенгайских детей, запертых, голодных и плачущих по родителям.

Их продал работорговцам Доминион Хриска – межзвездная империя чуть крупнее лексовой и много старше, с огромной армией, более единой, нежели сборный альмеракский флот. Они ассимилировали планеты простым способом: продавали всех малых детей, а взрослых отправляли на смерть в принудительные трудовые лагеря, а взамен переселяли часть представителей своего вида на планету. Их, похоже, не беспокоило, что они селились в дома мертвецов.

\- Ты достаточно велик, чтобы доставить им хлопот, - отчаянно заявил Кларк. – Ты можешь хотя бы заставить их продать тебе родителей. Перевези их…

\- Переселить целую планетарную нацию? Их осталось, по крайней мере, четыре миллиарда, даже если хриски уже уничтожили половину. И я не могу сражаться с ними только за эту одну планету. Стоит начать, вопрос встанет обо всём, и прямо сейчас это не слишком удачная затея. У меня нет рычага давления, позволившего бы договориться, это будет тотальная война и, вероятно, не в нашу пользу.

Кларк промолчал. Он не мог попросить Лекса начать войну, даже ради такого, но в глазах у него стояли отчаянные, пустые лица сенгайских детей, миллионы проданных или убитых и больных.

Лекс посмотрел на него.  
\- С другой стороны, если я выиграю, это ускорит остальную часть моего графика на пять лет. Может игра и стоит свеч.

Война началась с одного разгромного сражения за другим, космические корабли размером с футбольное поле в тишине пускали друг в друга ракеты и энергетические лучи сквозь безвоздушное пространство, смертельное лазерное шоу. Лекс проиграл подряд первых два сражения хрискскому командующему, великолепному молодому генералу по имени Кир, вышедшему с ними на связь после их отступления из второго сражения. 

\- Вы будете работать в лаккавовых карьерах моего округа, пока ваша кожа не слезет, а глаза не ослепнут, - насмехался он, - а я буду продавать ваше потомство на Флек в качестве инкубаторов для их яиц.

\- Что же, - вежливо ответил Лекс, - когда я одержу победу, я повышу тебя до более высокого положения, чем командующий на отдалённом кордоне. – Молодой генерал неуверенно моргнул всеми четырьмя своими глазами. Лекс улыбнулся и оборвал связь.

Кларк уставился на него, Лекс пожал плечами.  
\- Предпочитаю, чтобы у моих врагов было меньше стимулов к победе, чем у меня.

Уверенное теперь в своей победе высшее командование Хриска прибыло на фронт возглавить его. Вся огромная флотилия неспешно двигалась вслед отступающим силам Лекса, остановившимся в системе Гунна – необитаемой системе двух звезд, где бело-голубые супергиганты разрывали друг друга на части, выбрасывая огромные протуберанцы газа и пламени.

Лекс наблюдал за звёздами, полыхающими друг против друга, когда первые корабли авангарда Хриска начали внезапно входить в систему, выстраивая линию атаки. Кларк сглотнул и подошел к нему.

\- Где ты можешь использовать меня? – Тихо спросил он.

Лекс развернулся и окинул его взглядом.

\- Я втравил тебя в это, - пояснил Кларк. – И не собираюсь просто сидеть и смотреть…

Лекс обхватил его за шею и поцеловал, на главной палубе, на глазах улюлюкающего экипажа флагмана. И потащил Кларка прочь в каюту.

\- Э-э-м-м, ты разве… ох… разве не должен готовиться к… к… к… - беспомощно заикался Кларк, в то время, как Лекс толкнул его вниз, целуя повсюду и лаская руками.

\- Пройдут часы, пока их флот соберётся, - между поцелуями ответил Лекс. – У нас куча времени.

Кларк чувствовал себя много более потрепанным, когда они вернулись в командный центр. Традиционная альмеракская военная офицерская форма прекрасно сидела на Лексе, простая, без опознавательных нашивок, за исключением золотой подкладки плаща, он изящно отбросил его на подлокотник командорского кресла и сел.

\- Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спросил Кларк, рассматривая моделируемое обозрение: флот Хриска заполонил экран от края до края.

\- На самом деле, ты разрешил оставшуюся мою проблему, - ответил Лекс. – Я думал, придется просить кого-нибудь пойти на самоубийственный поступок, и даже в этом случае не уверен, что этого оказалось бы достаточно. – Он пробежался по клавишам консоли связи. – Гравитационная бомба готова?

\- Да, с-с-с-ир, - ответил йграфианский главный инженер.

\- Она в торпедном отсеке, - обернулся к Кларку Лекс. – Тебе только надо избежать солнечных вспышек и забросить её между двух звезд. А затем возвращаться так быстро, как только сможешь, нам нужно убраться из системы прежде, чем рванет. Все корабли готовы к прыжку в гиперпространство.

Кларк вперил в него взгляд.

\- Что именно она сделает?

\- Разве не лучше, когда это сюрприз?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо. Помнишь то шоу, что мы посещали в Планетарии Метрополиса, когда тебе было пятнадцать?

\- О, боже.

Лекс ухмыльнулся.

Кларк спустился в торпедный отсек и осмотрел бомбу. Та была обманчиво небольшой, несмотря на массивный корпус, предназначенный защищать её, пока она не доберётся до звёзд. Гравитационное оружие на некой ненормальной границе физики, той самой, что туманно объясняла способность Кларка летать. Весила же бомба почти, как целый небольшой космический корабль. Он мог с этим справиться, но… если сработает, он тем самым сделает Лекса императором примерно пятой части галактики.

\- Готовы? – Спросил йграфианский инженер. – Д-д-а-а?

\- Да, - и Кларк взял бомбу.

Ктлакцы сделали для него новый костюм, почти неуязвимый, но даже он загорелся, когда Кларк оказался вблизи топки звёзд. Корпус бомбы светился малиново-красным, медленно отслаиваясь почерневшими слоями, буквально испаряясь, наконец, Кларк оказался достаточно близко и смог швырнуть её прямо меж двух гигантов. Он мог чувствовать, как яростно вскипают звезды, огромные волны излучения неслись подобно настоящим, пока он разворачивался и летел от них прочь так быстро, как только возможно.

Он ворвался в шлюз обнаженным, от него шёл пар, и он не мог приземлиться, так как металл под ступнями начинал плавиться и течь. Кларк слышал, как запускается гипердвигатель, хотя инженеры и выкачивали на его кожу жидкий азот для охлаждения, и он помчался на капитанский мостик в одном только куске брезента, сорванном с крюка прикрыть себя.

\- Ты как раз вовремя, - расстегнув плащ и протянув Кларку, сообщил Лекс. – Мы оставили позади для наблюдения несколько дронов.

Это не имело ничего общего с шоу в Планетарии Метрополиса. Поначалу бомба была лишь небольшой вспышкой света, затем неожиданно солнечные протуберанцы разом начали извиваться, изгибаясь к этой единой точке. Огромные спирали огня истекали из звёзд, сталкиваясь друг с другом и меняя форму, звезды стали почти каплевидной формы, вытягиваясь к центру взрыва.

На дальней части экрана завиднелись маленькие белые вспышки, когда некоторые из хрискских кораблей попытались совершить прыжок из системы, некоторым удалось, остальных раздирала бешено несущимися гравитационными волнами. Затем стало поздно и пытаться: меньший из двух звездных гигантов сжался, заметно для глаза, хотя и немного, а после на экране не осталось ничего, кроме стены быстро надвигающейся чистой белизны, и связь с дронами прервалась.

***

После этого Великая Империя начала разрастаться сама по себе. Благодаря тщательно продуманной Лексом экономической политике и тарифам, каждая крупная торговая система запрашивала о присоединении, потому как иначе их вытеснили бы с крупного сегмента рынка. Меж тем, как они присоединялись, одна за одной, каждая вторая система оказывалась в изолированном кармане обширно разросшегося лексова доминиона. Этого оказывалось достаточно, чтобы заставить нервничать самых независимых среди них, и они тоже начали становиться в очередь. Ворлонская империя, чей посол слёзно преследовал Лекса, перешла от предложения мирных переговоров к предложениям о капитуляции, затем о безоговорочной капитуляции, и наконец, сейчас просто молила отдаться на лексову милость.

\- Сожалею, - ответил Лекс. – Попробуйте на следующей неделе, - и отослал его обратно. 

Кларк поморщился, ощущая вину, и вышел в сад. Они вернулись на Альмерак, Лекс на некоторое время удалялся от активных завоеваний, чтобы чуть больше поработать над политикой интеграции своей мультикультурной империи и провести немного времени с дочерью.

Лена была ещё младенцем, и хотя её словарный запас был ограничен, она начала понимать, как использовать телепатию, чтобы сообщить окружающим очень убедительным способом, когда нуждалась в смене пелёнок, еде, игрушке или просто развлечении. Она находилась в саду, играясь с домашней зверюшкой рхеппой, привезенной ей Лексом с Мелкани, та была очень и очень хорошо обучена, за ними же присматривал ктлакец. Она посмотрела на Кларка голубыми лексовыми глазами, большими и серьезными и предложила ему палку, которую кидала рхеппе.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Кларк и бросил палку. Кто-то должен обучить её манерам, и это очевидно не Лекс, явно решивший, что всё в галактике принадлежит ей по праву, и не Максима, неохотно смирившаяся с видением воспитания Лекса, но всё ещё пытавшаяся убедить его хотя-бы начать обучение рукопашному бою с настоящим оружием.

Рхеппа ускакал и принёс палку назад, уселся на задние лапы, щёлкая клешнями в нетерпеливом ожидании следующего броска. Лена гугукнула в восторге и бросила палку самостоятельно с помощью телекинеза, та перелетела через стену сада, и рхеппа остановился перед стеной, печально чирикнув.

Лена посмотрела на Кларка и транслировала требование: «Палка».

\- Нет, - твёрдо ответил Кларк. – Скажи «пожалуйста».  
Лена наклонила голову оценивающе оглядывая его, это было так похоже на Лекса, что Кларк едва не рассмеялся, а затем произнесла:

\- Пажаста?

\- Неплохо, - усмехнулся Кларк и перелетел через стену. Палка лежала посреди соседнего, в данный момент пустующего сада, и Кларк швырнул её обратно к громкому, радостному щелканью рхеппы. Затем он резко повернулся и обнаружил перед собой Бэтмена.

\- Что за?… - Кларк умолк и сжал челюсти. – Я уже говорил Диане. Я не могу позволить тебе спасти и меня.

\- Знаю. – Ответил Бэтмен, поднимая руку. Последнее, что запомнил Кларк: зелёный туман, что брызнули ему в лицо.

***

Он проснулся с туманом в голове и больным в длинном ящике со снятой крышкой, лёжа в ворохе брезента, в цепях слабо светившихся зелёным. Ему был слышен низкий отдалённый гул урчащего где-то гипердвигателя.

\- Воды? – Предложил Бэтмен и поднёс бутылку к его губам, Кларк сделал пару глотков, всё, что смог вынести, несмотря на сухость во рту.

\- Какого чёрта? – Удалось ему выдать шёпотом, и он был вынужден опустить голову обратно на сверток брезента.

\- Я похищаю тебя обратно. Согласно альмеракским законам это расценивается как правомерное прекращение действия статуса военнопленного, покуда ты не оказываешь содействия. Извини за криптонит. – На самом деле в его голосе сожаления не ощущалось.

Кларк отключился, когда крышка опустилась обратно, а в следующий раз, когда проснулся, Бэтмен укладывал оковы в свинцовый короб. Кларк вскочил на ноги, разметав ящик, сбрасывая верёвки и кусочки упаковочного материала.

\- И опять же, какого чёрта? – Закричал он, а затем заметил, что находится на спутнике Лиги Справедливости с Джоном, скрестившим руки и сжавшим губы, Дианой, Уолли и Резиновым Человеком в качестве зрителей.

Мгновение все хранили молчание. Затем Резиновый Человек слегка чересчур сердечно поприветствовал его:

\- Эй, большой парень! Хорошо, что ты вернулся!

Кларк с недоверием уставился на него. Диана выступила вперед, протягивая руку.

\- Кларк, я знаю, ты должно быть чувствуешь себя уставшим…

\- Что, только из-за того, что провел несколько дней закованный в криптонит? – Кларк увидел, как она вздрогнула. – Нет, правда, как с гуся вода.

\- Приятель! – Выпалил Уолли. – Мы все сходили с ума от беспокойства, не наезжай.

Кларк стиснул челюсти. Это не их вина, а его, нет никаких заслуживающих внимания причин, чтобы чувствовать себя, как слетевший с резьбы болт. Они хранили верность, и если он не хотел от них этого, это его проблема. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Прошу меня простить, - сказал он, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоиться. – Думаю, я не оставил вам много вариантов.

\- Ага, ну, - с облегчением ответил Резиновый Человек, - мы пытались отыскать четыре индустриальные системы, чтобы выторговать тебя, но большая их часть уже принадлежит Лютору.

***

Квартира в Метрополисе всё ещё оставалась за ним благодаря его счёту автоматических платежей. Но домовладелица взвизгнула, увидев его входящим, и следовала за ним все шесть лестничных пролётов до самых дверей, читая нотации о брошенной «той милой девушке», она неспокойно восприняла его разрыв с Лоис, а его друзья никому не рассказывали, куда он подался, исчезнув так надолго. Кларк внимал молчаливо, принимая как должное, поднимаясь под её медленную, астматическую поступь.

Когда он, наконец, открыл дверь, она добавила:  
\- Наконец, послушался! – Он непонимающе уставился на неё, и она указала на его лицо. – Контактные линзы! Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше без этих тяжелых очков. Полностью меняет лицо.

Кларк в оцепенении замер в зале, когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, оглядывая квартиру: для Метрополиса у неё были хорошая площадь, и дешёвая из-за плохого района, на границе с Гиблыми трущобами [7]. На мебели лежала пыль, бытовая техника отключена, кто-то опустошил холодильник, наверное, Лоис, и он услышал только тишину, когда снял трубку телефона. На прикроватной тумбе лежала наполовину прочитанная книга, и он не смог припомнить ничего о сюжете.

Он прилетел в Смолвиль. После смерти матери ему с неохотой пришлось продать скот, у него было слишком непредсказуемое расписание, чтобы нести ответственность за животных даже с помощью наёмных работников, и, по крайней мере, деньги предполагали, что он может ещё немного удерживать земли. Но налоги на имущество и закладная уже съели всю суму до его отлёта, и он не знал, что обнаружит: лишение прав на выкуп закладной, снесённый дом или какой-то роботизированный гигантский плуг, вспахивающий отцовские сады?

Но ферма всё ещё стояла на месте, хотя поля пришли в запустенье, невозделанные и полностью заросшие. В доме по-прежнему имелось электричество, он щёлкнул выключателем и вошёл в кухню матери, столешницы чистые и голые, как он их и оставил, убравшись после похорон трясущимися руками, вымыв с обычной скоростью кофейные чашки после ухода гостей: горсточки родственников и множества друзей. 

Кипа почты, в которой имелось множество хлама, была аккуратно разложена на столе. Он сел и с ускорением прочитал всё. Тут было три или четыре предупреждения от банка, а также ещё какой-то конверт потолще. Он открыл, ожидая найти уведомление о лишении права на выкуп закладной, а вместо того обнаружил свидетельство об её погашении и право собственности на дом. Он долго рассматривал их, а затем позвонил в Генеральный банк Смолвиля [8].

Тот объединился с Ссудо-сберегательным банком Метрополиса.

\- Боже, воскликнул мистер Джепсон, когда Кларк, наконец, прорвался к нему через новую автоматизированную голосовую систему и двух операторов, которые никогда не слышали фамилии Кент. – Кларк, где тебя носило?

\- Долго рассказывать.

\- Все думали, что ты умер. Или похищен инопланетянами.

Банковский перевод по закладной прошел через компанию Уолли Фордж Инвестментс. Кларк уселся со старым ноутбуком матери и попытался вспомнить, как пользоваться поисковой системой, когда нельзя попросту вслух болтать с ней, пока та не определит, в какой информации ты нуждаешься, и не предоставит её. Уолли Фордж оказалась дочерней компанией Атлантик Мьючуал Корпорэйшен, дочерней компании Вестерн Фондс Анлимитед.

\- Там ещё цепочка из двенадцати посредников, прежде чем доберёшься до фонда Уэйна.

\- Что? – Подпрыгнул Кларк, он так сосредоточился на экране, что даже не заметил прихода Бэтмена. Кларк прищурился: это не простое совпадение, что Брюс уже дважды подкрался к нему. – Погоди, что это такое? – потребовал он, обнаружив маленькую коробочку на бэтменовом поясе, которая генерировала необычную беззвучность.

\- Это генератор обратной звуковой волны. Он заглушает производимый мною шум.

\- Ты создал устройство только бы подкрасться ко мне?

\- Оно вообще полезно для беззвучного передвижения, - пояснил Бэтмен.

\- Ты и так передвигаешься беззвучно!

Бэтмен не стал утруждаться и отрицать это.

\- Мне показалось: ты предпочтёшь не терять ферму.

\- Спасибо, - Кларк неспешно закрыл крышку ноута. И положил руки на стол по обе стороны от него. Этот стол сделал его прадед. Ножи и ручки исцарапали поверхность. Будучи малышом, он сломал одну из ножек, врезавшись в неё, когда погнался за мячом, только чтобы удивленно высунуться из под опрокинувшегося и увлекшего за собой несколько стаканов и фарфоровых предметов сервиза стола. Он смутно помнил, как отец трудился в сарае над ремонтом, пока они обедали за металлическим складным столиком, застеленным скатертью в клетку. 

Казалось, будто его заковали в кандалы, тяжелее криптонита. Приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы дышать.

\- Я больше не знаю, как это делать, - сказал Кларк.

Бэтмен сел за другой конец стола, но ничего не ответил.

\- Как ты с этим справляешься? – потребовал Кларк. – Ты же был там, Брюс.

\- Ты не можешь спасать город и галактику одновременно. Я выбрал Готэм очень давно, и моя работа далека от завершения. – Он пожал плечами. – Но ты практически создан для работы в большем масштабе. Твои способности почти не используются на Земле.

\- Ты не помогаешь, - укорил Кларк.

***

Настоящая причина того, что тайна его личности не раскрылась, была в популярности идеи, будто у Супермена её и не было, что он просто летает по миру, спасая людей и творя добрые дела, многие из которых остаются незамеченными. Это никогда не являлось правдой, кларковы родители вырастили героя и гордились этим, но они также были осторожны, когда он стал постарше, не вырастить мученика. Они учили его, что он заслуживает нормальной жизни, и что она нужна ему, чтобы оставаться человеком. Только вот теперь его представление о нормальной жизни изменилось.

Он кратко навестил Лоис, Хлою, Лану и Пита, только чтобы они не волновались, повидался с Перри, чтобы извиниться и официально уволиться с работы, откуда без всякой радости перестали посылать зарплату после шести месяцев его отсутствия. Кларк собрал вещи в квартире и перенёс свои небольшие пожитки на хранение в сарай, а затем стал бесцельно блуждать по всему миру.

Он не вмешивался нигде, где действовал другой супергерой, если только по специальному приглашению. И в основном сосредоточился на ликвидации нарушений природоохранных норм и браконьерстве. Оставаясь в необжитых уголках света: местах, где ему почти удавалось забыть, что он на маленькой планетке в отдалённом уголке галактики, если только уставал достаточно, чтобы ночью спать, а не лежать и смотреть на огромную россыпь звёзд над ним. Ему не хватало Лекса как воздуха, он скучал по делам как по солнечному свету.

Он знал, что долго так не протянет. Ночи, когда он не находил, что делать, он лежал без сна и в одиночестве в высокой траве, смотря на звёзды, думая о том, как отправить сообщение Лексу прибыть и забрать его. У него уже имелось в разработке три способа. Рано или поздно он сломается, и когда Лекс придёт, он отправится с ним, без условий, без ограничений, без ничего. Он уже слышал оправдания в собственной голове: «Эту планету они спасли от рабства, эту от внутренних раздоров, эту от экологической катастрофы, а эту от войны». Всегда что-то да найдется, он сможет вообразить миллион причин для завоевания Земли, и он не был уверен, что случится, если… когда Лекс наконец доберётся сюда.

Он ощутил какую-то щекотку в голове, телепата, просящего разрешения войти. Кларк с усилием отдёрнулся, и мгновение спустя вместо этого активировался его коммуникатор Лиги Справедливости.

\- Извиняюсь за беспокойство, - послышался голос Дж’она. – Не хотел нарушать твоего уединения.

\- Ничего, - ответил Кларк, стыдливо сглатывая. – Что случилось?

\- Наша система дальнего предупреждения обнаружила какой-то звездолёт, приближающийся к системе. Альмеракской конструкции…

Кларк очутился на смотровой палубе раньше, чем Дж’он закончил предложение, заставив марсианина подпрыгнуть.

\- Покажи, - потребовал Кларк, его сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее. Это оказался не флагман, а всего лишь небольшая прогулочная яхта, если Лекс летал в этом, Кларк его прибьёт.

\- Он, похоже, не несёт вооружения, - сообщил Дж’он, а затем его глаза распахнулись. – Берегись!

Стекло смотровой палубы оказалось разбито, а сам Кларк пролетел через стену.

\- Ты, бесполезный кусок греморской слизи! – Лязгнула Максима и ударила его в голову.

\- Ох, да ради… что я опять такого сделал?! – Сбрасывая её на пол, воскликнул Кларк.

Она вновь вскочила и ударила его по лицу, а затем швырнула папку с бумагами к его ногам и сплюнула.

\- Как будто не знаешь, ты, расчётливая пилагранская свинья! – Сверкая глазами, она скрестила руки на груди.

\- Что это? – Кларк открыл папку. Документ состоял только из пяти страниц. Он достаточно поднабрался официального утончённого языка альмеракских договоров, чтобы понять его суть с первого прочтения, а затем он вынужден был сесть, несмотря на то, что кроме как на пол, больше садиться было некуда, прижав голову к коленям.

Диана вбежала в зал и увидела его сжавшимся в комок.

\- Кларк! – Воскликнула она, и прежде чем он успел ответить, прыгнула на Максиму. Обе проломили пол, ужасно пронзительный скрежет металла донёсся из дыры.

\- Ты в порядке? – С сомнением переспросил Уолли, в мгновение ока пронесшись к краю отверстия.

\- Да, - встав на ноги, ответил Кларк. – Да. Всё замечательно, - и отправился разнимать драку.

***

\- Мы не ведём переговоров с террористами, - уведомил Бэтмен. 

\- Что? – Переспросил Кларк.

\- Это определённо угроза, - пояснил Бэтмен, ткнув в договор. – Лютор обещает остановить военную агрессию тогда, и только тогда, когда ты вернёшься, это подразумевает, что он не остановится, если только ты не подчинишься. Это террористическая угроза.

\- Он император четверти галактики! Ты не можешь называть его террористом!

Бэтмен лишь молчаливо смерил его взглядом.

\- Прекрасно! – Вскочила Максима. – Тогда я доставлю ему ваш отказ. Прощайте!

\- Нет, стой! – Выкрикнул Кларк.

Максима нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди.

\- В любом случае, мы не можем торговаться твоей свободой, - озвучила Диана.

Максима оживилась.

\- Э-м-м, это моя свобода. Думаю, я могу принимать подобные решения.

\- Даже если ты готов пожертвовать собой, позволь мы это, и станем не лучше рабовладельцев. – Твёрдо ответила Диана.

\- Эй, я всё ещё пытаюсь прояснить все детали в этой штуковине, - окликнул Уолли. Он раз за разом на высокой скорости просматривал договор с помощью стоявшего рядом прибора-переводчика с корабля Максимы. – Но, э-э, я не думаю, что он требует Кларка в качестве раба. Как-то так. Х-м-м.

\- Чего он тогда хочет от Кларка? – Поинтересовался Резиновый Человек, вытягивая голову вокруг стола, чтобы заглянуть Уолли через плечо.

\- Э-э-м, это вроде обрррччне, - последнее слово Уолли выплюнул так быстро, что никто из них не понял, и он вынужден был повторить три раза, прежде чем достаточно замедлился и проорал, - это чёртов обручальный контракт, ясно?

\- Помолвка? – эту часть договора Кларк упустил.

\- Он послал тебя с обручальным контрактом для Кларка? – Глядя на Максиму переспросил Джон.

\- Я его ближайшая взрослая альмеракская родственница. – Ответила Максима, смерив его взглядом, будто он задал наиглупейший вопрос на свете. – Не думайте, что я оказалась бы здесь с этой унизительной капитуляцией, если бы не долг перед семьёй.

\- Хорошо, послушайте, - Уолли опустил договор, - давайте на секунду побудем адвокатом дьявола, но разве все мы не сходили с ума, творя чёрте что, только бы остановить Лютора от захвата галактики? А теперь он сам предлагает отступиться.

\- Помолвка? – Переспросил Кларк.

\- Это не имеет никакого значения, - решительно прервала Диана. – Раб может зваться женой, и быть не более свободным. В этом причина, почему мои сёстры удалились в Темискиру.

\- Стоит ему заполучить тебя, и через год он всё равно опять примется за своё. – Высказал Джон. – Я с Бэтменом. Мы не можем иметь дел с этим человеком.

\- Значит, вы отказываетесь, - с удовлетворением просуммировала Максима.

Кларк встал, отодвигая стул, принудив себя взглянуть им в лицо.  
\- Вам следует подписать договор, - тихо сказал он, - потому что я улетаю в любом случае.

***

\- Я этого не надену, - отрезал Кларк, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Это традиционное криптонское одеяние, - сообщил Лекс.

\- Криптон был большой планетой. С долгой историей. Думаю, если бы ты поискал получше, мог бы найти для меня нечто традиционное, что не является юбкой.

\- Кларк, - терпеливо увещевал Лекс, - это килт.

\- Это юбка, носимая без нижнего белья. Нет. – Кларк с подозрением сощурил глаза. Лексов вкус в одежде, как правило, не склонялся к ужасным в кирпичную полоску юбкам в розовую крапинку. – Зачем ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я это надел?

Глаза Лекса забегали, то есть мышцы его век дрогнули на какую-то долю секунды, слишком быстро, чтобы заметил обычный человек.

\- Неважно, - ответил он. – Мы найдём что-нибудь другое.

Кларк просмотрел распорядительный документ (двадцать три страницы, составленные мелканианским главой дипломатического протокола и, к счастью, снабженные алфавитным указателем и раздельным расписанием по дням) и обнаружил, что наряд из юбки следовало носить на церемонии, происходящей по кхитанвийскому обычаю. В руководстве имелось до странного мало информации о церемонии, но было приглашено около тысячи кхитанвийской знати, и Кларку удалось отыскать несколько наиболее высокопоставленных в гостевых покоях дворца.

\- Не могу поверить! – Орал он на Лекса, врываясь назад в их покои. 

\- Важно продемонстрировать уважение к многокультурным традициям моих подданных… - попытался защититься Лекс.

\- Я не стану заниматься с тобой сексом на глазах у публики!

\- Кхитанвийские законы не признают брак, если тот не консуммирован при свидетелях.

\- Тогда мы просто станем жить в грехе, - отрезал Кларк. – И когда ты собирался обрадовать меня этим?

Лицо Лекса приняло еще более изворотливое выражение.

Выяснилось, что сразу же перед церемонией планировался ксаканкский свадебный пир. Повар рад был предоставить Кларку снять пробу. Стоило отведать, и остаток его дня прошёл как будто в золотистом тумане. И он проснулся следующим утром всё ещё сплетенным с Лексом, потный и липкий, половина мебельного гарнитура оказалась сломанной или повреждённой.

\- Ой, - зевнул Лекс и осторожно потянулся.

\- Так тебе и надо, - уткнувшись лицом в подушку, пробормотал Кларк.

***

К пятнадцатому дню свадьбы Кларк начал сожалеть, что отбросил кхитанвийскую церемонию: никак иначе ему не доставалось, потому что они оказались слишком заняты, отплясывая ктлакские танцы с лентами или играя в идарианский григга, нечто вроде водного поло в воздухе, и к концу дня оба проваливались в сон раньше, чем успевали уткнуться в подушку.

\- Пора вставать, - безжалостно заявил Лекс, откидывая балдахин и напевая «Get Me To The Church On Time».

\- Разве мы уже женаты недостаточно? – Простонал Кларк из-под подушки. – Сколько сегодня?

\- Только один раз.

Кларк вздохнул и заставил себя сползти с кровати.  
\- Какая на этот раз? – Окрикнул он, плеща водой в лицо в ванной.

\- Епископальная, - отозвался Лекс, и Кларк остановился и вышел всё ещё мокрый, и поцеловал его.

Лекс в действительности привёз из Смолвиля старого отца Уоллеса, выглядевшего слегка окосевшим от удивления.

\- Кларк? – Слабо переспросил он, когда Кларк ворвался в гостевую комнату.

\- Здрасьте, отец Уоллес, - неловко поприветствовал Кларк, входя. – Я думаю, это должно быть немного странно.

\- Нет, нет, - успокоил Уоллес, изумленно наблюдая за горсткой мелканийцев, работавших за окном, они проникли в сад и методично пересаживали все деревья ровными рядами. – Я провёл десятки гей-свадеб с прошлогодней резолюции.

\- Э-м-м, - тупо выдал Кларк.

\- Так спустя все эти годы ты, наконец, женишься на мальчике Лютора, - в конечном счёте, сказал Уоллес. – Помню, как вы двое носились по городу в тех его автомобилях. Не думаю, что он переступал порог церкви больше десятка раз в жизни, до того, как ты привёл его туда.

Кларк усмехнулся, вспоминая плохо скрытую лексову тревогу, когда он зашел воскресным утром пригласить Кларка на бейсбольный матч в Метрополисе, только чтобы быть затащенным вместо этого в церковь.

\- Не думаю, что с тех пор что-то изменилось в лучшую сторону.

\- Твоему бедному отцу пришлось тогда нелегко, - задумчиво заметил Уоллес. – У него выдались трудные времена с твоей мамой. Но он быстро пришёл в себя, - добавил он, оглядываясь на Кларка. – Это просто не то, к чему он привык, знаешь ли. Заняло у него немного времени, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью.

Кларк уставился на него.  
\- Мой отец… обождите, что?

Уоллес усмехнулся.  
\- Полагаю, вы мальчики думали: никто больше не знает. То, как обстоят дела между вами, не было особым секретом.

\- Ох, - слабо выдал Кларк.

«Было бы неплохо, - подумал он слегка обиженно, - чтобы и мне кто-нибудь потрудился объяснить».

Маленькая передняя была превращена в часовню. В отличие от других, эта церемония проходила почти без зрителей, лишь только несколько слуг и Лена, радостно заставившая лепестки цветов кружиться вокруг их голов, словно большие бабочки, и обеты они произносили тихо, без микрофонов. Надеть кольцо на палец Лекса, когда парное уже согревалось на его, казалось ему много более настоящим, нежели все помпезные и пышные недели торжеств.

\- Хорошо, а теперь, в медовый месяц, - твёрдо заявил Кларк, целуя Лекса до умопомрачения.

\- Да, - согласился Лекс, задыхаясь. Кларк подбросил Лену на выходе, заставив взвизгнуть от восторга. Тут открылись двери, и оказалось, что снаружи стоит половина Лиги Справедливости.

\- Чувак! – Глазея на кольцо Кларка, воскликнул Уолли. Затем рванул вперед и обнял его. – Поздравляю!

\- Вы пришли на свадьбу? – Радостно, но настороженно спросил Кларк. Уолли и Диана, этому он мог поверить, как и Джону, притворяющемуся, что пришёл неохотно, за компанию. Но Брюс?

\- У нас проблема, - сообщил Джон.

\- Можете расслабиться, - встрял Лекс. – Свадьбы заняли пятнадцать дней. Вы вообще представляете: какой морокой станет развод? Я не собираюсь опять возобновлять завоевание галактики.

\- Ты нам тоже понадобишься, - заявил Бэтмен.

***

Дарксайду каким-то образом удалось тайно создать квадриллионную армию на краю галактики, и теперь она была готова шагать по ней, превращая каждый мир в клон Апоколипса.

\- Фонарь смог подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, чем он занимается, и передать нам информацию перед тем, как… - Джон смолк и мрачно качнул головой.

Лекс откинулся на диван с планшетом, что они принесли, и забросил ноги на столик.

\- Ох, и теперь неожиданно централизованная власть кажется вам хорошей идеей.

\- Я бы не стал заходить так далеко, - с горечью сказал Джон.

Лекс поднял взгляд и вздёрнул бровь.  
\- Знаете, у нас с Кларком медовый месяц, мы должны вскоре уезжать, так что если вы желаете на размышление ещё немного времени…

\- Дарксайд собирается начать наступление через шесть месяцев, - сообщил Бэтмен.

\- Что? – Переспросил Кларк, отстраняясь от стены, к которой прислонился.  
Бэтмен проигнорировал вопрос.  
\- Всё иное, за исключением единой обороны, приведёт к поражению.

\- И единая оборона, скорее всего тоже, если эта оценка хотя бы чуточку соответствует истине. – Ответил Лекс, отбрасывая планшет на диван. – Не говоря уже о том, что по самому оптимистичному из вариантов моего графика потребуется пять лет, чтобы справиться с ядром, а затем десять лет зачисток. Если хотите, чтобы я это сделал, вам придётся помочь.

\- Существуют определённые пределы… - начала Диана.

\- Нет, не существуют, - послышалось от Бэтмена.

Кларк удивленно моргнул в его сторону. Диана же переспросила.  
\- Что?

\- Это либо он, либо Дарксайд. – Пояснил Бэтмен. – Лучше он.

Джон посмотрел на Лекса с выражением явного сомнения. Диана приняла вид, словно проглотило нечто омерзительное.

Лекс ухмыльнулся им в лицо.  
\- Знаете, всё это кажется странно знакомым. Разве это не сцена из «Знакомства с родителями»?...

\- Даже не начинай, Лютор, - предупредил Джон.

Эпилог

\- Хорошо, - заявил Уолли, - думаю, Кларк был прав.

\- Что? – Переспросил Джон.

\- Ну, он говорил, что Лютор гораздо опаснее Дарксайда.

Они находились на флагмане, наблюдая, как имперский флот зачищает оставшиеся корабли дарксайдового флота. Большая их часть сбилась небольшими кучками, держась очень тихо, только бы избежать взрыва умных мин, прикреплённых к корпусам. Мелканийцы разработали их, использовав около десяти тысяч различных данных, чтобы те различали друзей и врагов. Лютор заполонил ими всё поле боя ещё до начала сражения, выждал достаточно долго, чтобы убедиться, что ко всем кораблям прицепилась хоть какая-то, а затем отступил и принялся тысячами подрывать старательно построенный дарксайдов флот.

Сам Дарксайд плыл в пространстве, его корабль был взорван вместе с ним. Кларк, проведший неделю перед битвой на родной планете ктлакцев, греясь в лучах солнца, выбил из него дух с помощью Дианы и Максимы, а затем Джон и остальные Фонари запечатали его, по-прежнему пребывающего без сознания, в цельном куске корунда. В мрачной и бессильной ярости тот оказался заморожен в прозрачной глыбе, медленно вращаясь в облаке обломков.

\- Да, - согласился Джон.

\- Да, - повторил Уолли.

Некоторое время они стояли и наблюдали.

\- Эй, ты будешь на коронации? – Спросил Уолли.

\- Нет, - решительно отказал Джон.

\- Да ладно, дружище, это будет отличная вечеринка. Ты не поверишь, что собирается надеть Лютор.

\- Нет.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания
> 
> 1\. Управление по продовольствию и медикаментам (англ. Food and Drug Administration) – гос. санитарная структура США.  
>  2\. 1,83 м.  
>  3\. Имеется в виду книга Уильяма Странка и Элвина Уайта «Основы стиля», изданная в 1918 г. и пережившая множество переизданий.  
>  4\. Около 1,95 м.  
>  5\. Любовный роман Эдит Халл. Классика жанра. Также одноимённый фильм 1921 г., снятый по книге.  
>  6\. В оригинале «pulp literature». К сожалению точного перевода не существует. Термин происходит от названия низкопробной бумаги, на которой в начале ХХ в. в огромном количестве печатали всякую художественную всячину. Фантастику, приключения, любовные романы и всякого рода иную развлекательную литературу. Можно сказать, что это «второсортная литература», но на страницах «пульп» печатали и много ставших очень известными произведений: «Тарзан», «Зорро» и др.  
>  7\. «Suicide Slum» (англ. «Трущобы смертников») - разговорное название района Southside в Метрополисе.  
>  8\. В настоящее время не существует чётких правил написания и перевода названий иностранных фирм, компаний и т.п. Довольно часто названия не переводят и оставляют в «родной» латинской транслитерации (с компаниями Азии чуть труднее, но и тут довольно часто именно англоязычные названия).   
>  Учитывая характер названий, назначение фирм, устоявшиеся в русском языке наименования банков, устоявшееся в русской печати наименование отдельных реальных компаний, сложившиеся в фэндоме традиции перевода и т.д. и т.п. было принято решение: 1) Smallville General Bank, Metropolis Savings and Loan и Wayne Foundation перевести на русский язык; 2) LexCorp, Wal-Mart, Valley Forge Investments, Atlantic Mutual Corporation и Western Funds Unlimited не переводить, но записать в русской транслитерации.


End file.
